what should i do?
by BronzeQueen18290
Summary: Setelah perang dunia berakhir sasuke kembali ke konoha untuk membangun klannya bersama sakura. tapi apa yang terjadi bila sakura dijodohkan dengan kazekage oleh para tetua? CANON
1. perjodohan

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, sorak sorai kemenangan pun membahana di medan perang. Ya, pasukan aliansi shinobi menang mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan Bijuu ekor sepuluh. Banyak korban bergelimpangan, pahlawan kita termasuk diantara mereka. Ya Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki dan para kage sedang terkapar dengan luka yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Tim medis aliansi shinobi pun kerepotan dibuatnya. Termasuk kunoichi merah muda yang tengah menangis diantara tubuh kedua rekan tim nya

"Naruto Sasuke kumohon bertahanlah!" sebetulnya dia sangat kebingungan siapakah yang ia akan dahulukan untuk diobati, dengan berurai air mata ia menghampiri tubuh naruto.

Seakan tau kebingungan sahabat pinknya naruto pun berbicara, "Sa-Sakura-chan to-tolong obati sa-saja Sa-Sasuke terlebih dahulu, k-kau tau kan lukaku lebih mudah s-se-sembuh? Lagipula su-sudah ada Shizune-sensei disini" Sakura pun mengangguk dan berjalan kearah tubuh Sasuke

"Kumohon bertahanlah Sasuke-kun" air mata masih terus mengalir, kondisi luka Sasuke memang begitu memprihatinkan.

Sasuke berkata dengan suara lirih dan sambil mengusap air mata di pipi kunoichi merah muda murid godaime hokage itu ."a-ariga-to Sakura"

mengdengar suaranya yang begitu lirih semakin membuat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi kunoichi muda asuhan godaime hokage semakin menderas

"tak usah banyak bicara dan bergerak Sasuke-kun, itu membuat kondisimu bertambah buruk!" keheningan tercipta setelahnya. Hanya ada chakra berwarna hijau yang berperndar dari tangan si kunoichi merah muda yang sedang mencoba menutup luka yang cukup besar di bagian dada sang shinobi mantan pelarian tersebut. Dalam keheningan sebetulnya mereka mencoba mencerna apa yang selama ini terjadi dan mengira-ngira apa yang difikirkan orang di depan mereka

_'apakah kau masih menungguku sakura?'_

_'apa yang membuatmu kembali di saat-saat terakhir sasuke-kun?_

_'aku harap aku bisa membangun klan ku kembali bersamamu sakura'_

_'jika aku berharap sekarang, apakah masih bisa sasuke-kun? Atau sudah adakah orang lain yang mengisi hatimu ?'_

Keheningan diantara mereka pun terusik dengan sebuah suara

"Sakura-san!" seorang kunoichi Suna datang dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal

Tanpa memberhentikan aliran chakra ditangannya, Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Matsuri-san? Ada apa?"

"Kazekage-sama! ku mohon Sakura-san, Selamatkanlah kazekage kami! Lukanya terlalu parah dan medic-nin kami tidak ada yang bisa menolong. Kami hanya bisa memberikan pertolongan pertama agar pendarahannya berhenti. Kumohon sakura-san! Tolonglah kazekage kami!" suara matsuri sarat akan keputus-asaan

Sakur menyeritkan alis ." Ada apa dengan Tsunade-sama? Bukankah beliau sedang mengobati para kage?"

"Tsunade-sama sudah mengobati ketiga kage lainnya, namun chakranya tidak cukup untuk mengobati kazekage-sama. Karena luka kazekage sebetulnya yang paling parah diantara kage yang lain. Namun beliau memaksa untuk diobati terakhir oleh Tsunade-sama. Sakura-san kumohon tidak ada orang lain lagi yang kemampuannya dalam dunia medis yang hamper menyamai Tsunade-sama selain dirimu" Matsuri menangis

Sakura menundukan wajahnya. Kebimbangan kembali melandanya. Ia menatap sasuke, lalu sasuke tersenyum member tanda kepadanya untuk segera pergi. Ditengah kebimbangannya ada suara lain mengintrupsi

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo pun segera menghampiri pemimpin mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berkata, "Karin berikan tanganmu!" setelah Karin memberikan tangannya Sasuke pun menggigit tangannya.

**Deg!**

Sakura tersentak, seperti ada yang mencubit hatinya. Ah, tidak hanya tercubit, tetapi hancur berkeping keeping

_'sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi ya sasuke-kun?'_

"Sakura-san!" teriakan matsuri kembali membawa sakura kembali pada kenyataan

Lalu ia mendengar suara sasuke, "pergilah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

Sakura langsung pergi dan meninggalkan tempat Sasuke dan menuju tempat Kazekage dengan berlari. Tanpa terasa air mata yang tadi sempat mengering pun menetes kembali. Sambil mengelap kasar air mata yang jatuh dipipinya Sakura berkata dalam hati

_'ayo sakura kau harus tetap fokus. Kau harus menyelamatkan seorang pemimpin desa'_

Rasanya menyakitkan bukan melihat orang yang kau cintai lebih memilih untuk bersama orang lain dibandingkan dirimu?

Ketika sampai di tempat sang kazekage sakura pun segera mendudukan posisinya disamping sang kazekage. Terdengar beberapa sorakan dari warga suna

"Sakura-san akhirnya kau datang"

"Syukurlah kazekage kita pasti akan selamat"

"Sembuhkan kage kami Sakura-sama"

Sebuah tepukan di pundak mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Kami bergantung padamu sakura" ternyata Temari, kakak tertua sang kazekage yang menepuk pundaknya.

Sakura pun tersenyum, namun senyuman itu tak sampai matanya. "Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin" pendar cahaya kehijauan pun mulai muncul.

Memang benar kata Matsuri, luka kazekage muda ini memang sangat parah. Wajahnya begitu pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Banyak luka menganga di tubuhnya yang belum tertutup sempurna. Beruntung ia masih bisa diselamatkan oleh pertolongan pertama. Namun tetap menyisakan luka menganga yang cukup besar. Perkembangan dunia medis Suna memang jauh dari Konoha. Medic-nin Suna berhasil memberikan pertolongan petama pada kazekage muda ini saja sudah merupakan kemajuan besar

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya luka ditubuh kazekage muda tersebut tertutup dengan sempurna. Sakura yang kelelahan karena sudah menghabiskan banyak chakra pun limbung, dan pingsan

**Sakura's pov**

Semuanya gelap, tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Dimana aku? Kemana semua orang? Kemana mereka? Aku terus berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap ini. Setelah aku merasa lelah berjalan. Diujung aku menemukan setitik cahaya. Akupun terus berlari menuju titik cahaya itu. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin jelas. Dan aku melihat sosok seseorang disana. Sosok seseorang yang amat sangat kurindukan. Ia tersenyum hangat ke arahku, rasanya aku sangat bahagia.

"Sasuke-kun?" air mata pun jatuh menetes, ya air mata bahagia tentu saja.

Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata, "Tadaima sakura"

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga, seakan tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya kini. "Okaeri Sasuke-kun"

Lalu tak lama muncul sesosok perempuan di sebelah sasuke. Sakura mengenal perempuan itu. Ya itu adalah perempuan yang ia tolong ketika dulu ketika ia mencoba membunuh sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri. Perempuan itu juga yang menolong Sasuke disaat perang berakhir. Sakura ingat itu. Perempuan itu mengamit tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu perlahan mereka berjalan menjauh dari sakura. Air mata pun lolos dari kedua mata emerald itu. Kali ini bukan air mata kebahagian. Ya, air mata kesedihan tentunya. Rasanya dadanya begitu sesak sampai sulit bernafas. Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi putih

**Normal pov**

Disebuah ruangan di rumah sakit konoha beberapa shinobi sedang berkumpul. Mereka sedang menunggu wanita bersurai merah muda yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah sembuh?" Ino bertanya pada naruto

Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya, "Tentu saja sudah. Kau tau sendiri masa pemulihanku lebih cepat dari orang lain"

"baguslah kalau begitu" Shikamaru menimpali

"Kenapa Sakura-chan belum bangun juga ya? Sudah 2 hari dia tertidur begitu. Padahal si teme besok akan pulang ke konoha"

"Dia hanya terlalu kelelahan naruto, dia pasti menghabiskan seluruh chakranya untuk mengobati kazekage. Lagipula kenapa sasuke-kun baru kembali ke desa besok naruto? Kenapa tidak sekalian bersama kita kemarin?" Ino menimpali

"Tsunade-baachan meminta waktu untuk meyakinkan para tetua. Tidak semudah itu untuk membawanya kemari. Lagipula teman-temannya ikut kemari"

"HAH?! APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Ino kau berisik! Ini rumah sakit, bukan arena ujian chunnin. Disini bukan tempat untuk berteriak Merepotkan~" Shikamaru mendengus sambil mengusap telingannya yang terasa berdengung

"Naruto cepat jelaskan apa maksudmu bahwa teman-teman sasuke-kun ikut kemari?! Jangan bilang mereka akan tinggal di desa?!"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Sepertinya begitu"

"Semoga mereka tidak membuat masalah baru" gumam shikamaru

Ino terlihat menghela napas panjang. Setelah hening beberapa saat terdengar suara lenguhan

"nggh~"

Ino langsung berdiri dan mendekat kearah Sakura yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto langsung menuju kea rah sakura dengan tangan terbuka lebar dan siap memeluk

Lalu Ino menarik kerah bajunya dan memberinya sebuah pandangan Kau-sudah-punya-kekasih-dan-sebentar-lagi-akan-men ikah

"Forehead! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" Ino langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat

"Dimana kita pig?" Sakura mencoba untuk mendudukan badannya dan Ino pun membantunya

Ino berteriak histeris, "Tentu saja konoha forehead! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa ingatan?! Oh tidak. Kami-Sama!"

"Kau berlebihan pig! Tentu saja aku tidak hilang ingatan. Aku hanya bingung, terakhir yang aku ingat kita masih di medan perang dan aku sedang mengobati Kazekage Suna"

"Dan kau pingsan setelah kehabisan chakra setelah menyebuhkan luka kazekage. Setelah itu para korban perang dipindahkan ke desanya masing-masing untuk perawatan. Kecuali sang kazekage, dia ada di ruang sebelah dia dirawat khusus oleh Tsunade-sama. Kondisinya belum pulih, bahkan ia belum sadar"

"baiklah Sakura-chan! Karna kau sudah sadar aku dan Shikamaru harus pergi sekarang! Jaa ne~"

"Jaa Naruto~"

Ino menyeringai senang dan langsung berkata ,"Mau kemana kau naruto? Jangan bilang kau ingin ke kantor hokage untuk mendaftarkan pernikahanmu dengan Hinata?"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi naruto, mukanya pun memerah ."JANGAN MEMBACA PIKIRAN ORANG SEMBARANGAN INO!" lalu naruto langsung keluar ruangan dan membanting pintu. Meninggalkan Ino yang terkikik geli. Sakura pun tersenyum penuh kelegaan

_'Syukurlah naruto, kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu'_

Shikamaru menyusul naruto sambil mengucapkan mantra andalannya, "Merepotkan~"

"Baiklah saki~ beristirahatlah lagi. Aku akan ke ruangan Shizune-senpai untuk memberitahukan kalau kau sudah sadar. Jaa saki~"

"Jaa ino~"

Keesokan harinya di gerbang terdapat banyak shinobi yang menunggu datangnya seseorang-sekelompok orang lebih tepatnya. Naruto dan teman teman seangkatannya di akademi menunggu teman angkatan mereka yang pergi dari desa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Senyum cerah terpancar dari semua orang disana, terutama Naruto dan Sakura. Mata keduanya pun bertemu untuk mengutarakan maksud masin-masing

_'Akhirnya aku bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu Sakura-chan! Aku bisa membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha'_

_'Arigato Naruto'_

**Sakura's pov**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba, hari yang selalu ku impikan dalam hidupku. Aku tersenyum ketika dari kejauhan aku melihat siluet beberapa orang. Ya, itu pasti dia. dia yang selama ini kutunggu, yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku di setiap malam. Yang selalu membuatku menyesal karena malam itu aku tidak bisa menahannya untuk tetap tinggal, dia yang selalu mendapat kedudukan tertinggi dihatiku. Ya, hanya dia seorang. Sasuke Uchiha

Aku melihat siluet bayangannya semakin mendekat, siluet itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Dia tak dating sendirian, ya dia datang bersama tim nya. Dan ada perempuan itu, perempuan yang ada dimimpiku. Perempuan itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Perlahan namun pasti senyum diwajahku pun menghilang

_'Kami-sama pertanda apakah ini? Apakah kesempatanku sudah benar-benar tidak ada? Melihatnya bersama perempuan lain membuat hatiku sakit'_

Aku mencoba tersenyum, susah sekali rasanya. Kakiku terasa lemas

_'Ayolah Sakura jangan seperti ini!'_

Inner ku terus berteriak menyemangatiku. Kami-sama kuharap air mata ini tidak akan segera jatuh. Kumohon untuk kali ini sifat cengeng waktu gennin dulu tidak datang.

**End of Sakura's pov**

**Sasuke's pov**

Setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Aku kembali ke konoha bersama dengan ketiga rekanku yang menjadi patner saat aku masih menjadi ninja pelarian. Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo. Mereka berencana tinggal di konoha, dan mereka pun telah mendapatkan izin dari para tetua.

Saat aku memasuki gerbang konoha, disana terdapat banyak teman temanku di akademi dulu yang menunggu di gerbang. Ya, teman teman yang kalo boleh jujur aku merindukan mereka-terutama seorang kunoichi merah muda yang memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan sendu dan senyuman yang terlihat getir. Entah perasaan apa yang menyerang diriku setelah melihatnya seperti itu. Dadaku terasa sesak melihat ekspresinya yang begitu.

**End of Sasuke's pov**

"Teme!" Naruto berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke "Akhirnya kau kembali kami semua menunggumu."

Semua serempak berkata, "Okaeri Sasuke"

"Hn, Arigato"

Lalu mereka semua bercakap-cakap dan mulai berkenalan dengan Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Ketika Sasuke ingin menghampiri Sakura. Sakura buru-buru menghindar

"Minna aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, sampai jumpa!"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya, "Saki, untuk apa kau ke rumah sakit heh?"

Sakura pun menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ya memang dia sebetulnya tidak ada urusan di rumah sakit, lalun tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide "Aku harus memeriksa keadaan Kazekage! Tsunade-sama mengalihkan perawatan Kazekage kepadaku"-meskipun sebenarnya baru dimulai besok

"Jaa!" Akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan gerbang Konoha. Dan menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan dan spekulasi diantara teman-temannya

Inner sasuke berkata, _'Perasaanku saja atau memang dia menghindariku?'_

Beberapa hari kemudian saat Sakura di rumah sakit mengecek kondisi sang Kazekage

Sambil menulis di kertas laporan pemeriksaan di papan Sakura berkata, "Syukurlah tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi Kazekage-sama, kondisi anda sudah sangat membaik"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku Gaara saja Sakura. Tidak usah seformal itu." Sakura tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Baiklah Gaara-sama nanti sore saya akan kembali lagi kesini. Oh iya ada berita bagus untuk anda!" Gaara memandangnya, dan Sakura tahu dari pandangannya ia meminta Sakura untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Mulai besok anda bisa keluar rumah sakit. Aku rasa warga Suna sudah merindukan Kagenya" Sakura terkekeh. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab, "Aa"

Sakura pun membereskan alat-alat untuk memeriksa Gaara lalu berkata, "Nanti sore aku akan kesini lagi untuk memeriksa keadaan terakhir anda" dan Sakura beranjak keluar, Namun ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya, Sakura pun menoleh kearah Kazekage muda tersebut dan menautkan alisnya

"A-Arigato Sakura" Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kemudian Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura

Sakura berjalan sendirian pada malam itu, Setelah berkerja seharian dan lupa makan siang perutnya sekarang meraung-raung minta diisi. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke kedai Ichiraku, dia pikir pasti dia akan menemukan sahabat pirangnya disana. Rasanya sudah lama juga ia idak mendengar ocehan sahabatnya yang berisik itu, Rumah Sakit Konoha selalu penuh pasien setiap harinya, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah korban perang, dan itu membuatnya lembur hamper tiap malam.

Benar saja pikirannya terbukti, setelah sampai Ichiraku Sakura melihat sahabat pirangnya bersama err-Sasuke. Semenjak kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha mereka bahkan belum mengobrol apapun. Ya wajar saja mungkin-karena seminggu terakhir ini dia harus lembur dan menurut kabar yang beredar dari teman-temannya pun Sasuke akhir-akhir inji disibukan dengan proses kepindahannya. Ya memang sebagian tetua menolaknya dan sebagian lagi menerimanya untuk tinggal disini. Bagaimapun juga ia adalan mantan ninja pelarian yang cukup membahayakan Konoha dulu.

Inner sakuraberkata,_ 'Kami-sama kenapa harus bertemu sekarang'_

Baru saja langkahnya akan menjauhi kedai Ichiraku sebuah suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya menghentikan langkahnya

"SAKURA-CHAN! Ayo kemari! Kita makan ramen bersama, sudah lama tim 7 tidak berkumpul seperti ini" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersernyum melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan semangat. Lalu Sakura pun menghampiri mereka-ya Naruto dan sasuke

_'memang sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa mengindar lagi'_

Setelah duduk diantara Naruto dan Sasuke, Sakura pun memesan ramennya. Lalu Naruto membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka

"Sakura-chan pasti kau sibuk sekali! Kau susah sekali untuk ditemui"

"Aku lembur selama seminggu ini baka! Kau tau sendiri korban perang masih banyak yang membutuhkan rawat jalan."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, "Kau juga harus jaga kondisimu Sakura, jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu"

Naruto tersedak ramennya dan langsung meraih gelas ochanya. Ia begitu kaget mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang sarat akan errr-perhatian. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung. Lalu naruto tersenyum dan membenarkan perkataan Sasuke "betul kata Teme itu Sakura-chan"

Pesanan ramen sakura pun datang dan ia mulai memakannya. Naruto pun memulai percakapan lagi

"Bagaimana kondisi Gaara Sakura-chan?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik Naruto, besok ia sudah keluar rumah sakit."

"Benarkah? Yokatta. Tadinya aku kira dia tidak akan sembuh sampai hari .." Dia pun memperlihatkan cengiran lima jari andalannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnnya

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Seminggu lagi kau akan menikah dan diangkat menjadi Rokudaime hokage kenapa kelakuanmu masih begitu sih? Aku heran kenapa Hinata-chan mau denganmu Naruto"

"Karena aku tampan Sakura-chan hehehe, jauh lebih tampan dari orang sebelahmu itu. Buktinya aku bisa menikah duluan hahaha" Naruto tertawa lepas dan tidak menyadari aura hitam yang mengintimidasi di sekitarnya. Sasuke memberikan deathglare mematikan, namun orang yang dituju tetap terkekeh tanpa menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang ANBU menghampiri mereka dan memberitahukan kalau ia dipanggil ke kantor hokage. Lalu ANBU itu pun langsung hilang dalam sekejap mata

"Baiklah hari ini aku yang traktir karena aku sedang senang. Aku duluan ya! Jaa Sasuke Sakura" Naruto meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku sambil melambaikan tangannya

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan sahabat pirangnya "Jaa Naruto!"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan kata sakti andalannya

Sakura pun berdiri dan berkata, "Baiklah Sasuke-kun, kurasa aku harus pulang seka…"

Belum selesai menucapkan kalimatnya, Sasuke langsung memotongnya "Ku antar"

Dan mereka meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku, mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkecambuk di hati masing-masing, kecanggungan pun melanda kedua legenda sannin berikutnya tersebut., tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Sakura.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Sakura melangkah kearah pintu apartemennya "Jaa Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura" Sakura pun menoleh kearah Sasuke dan melemparkan pandangan ada-apa

"Oyasumi" Sakura pun tersenyum dengan rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun"

**Sakura's POV**

Hari berganti dengan begitu cepatnya tak terasa lusa ternyata sahabat piangku akan menikah dan akan menjadi hokage seperti impiannya. Rasanya dunia begitu indah semenjak berlalunya perang. Saat aku sibuk dengan acara membaca koran pagi sambil meminum the ada suara ketukan pintu

TOK TOK TOK

Aku pun segere menuju pintu dan membukanya, ternyata seorang ANBU

"Sakura-san anda diminta ke kantor hokage sekarang juga"

Aku mautkan alis heran, ada apa aku dipanggil ke kantor hokage sepagi ini. Mengingat tiga hari ini juga semua shinobi diliburkan karena mempersiapkan acara pelantikan dan pernikahan Naruto

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Ketika sampai ke ruang hokage aku sedikit terkejut karena ada semua tetua disana, apa masalah yang ku perbuat, aku mecoba mengingat-ingat kesalahanku, melihat wajah Tsunade-sama ternyata tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik, mukanya mencerminkan aura kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara

Salah satu tetua kemudian membuka suara, "Silahkan duduk Haruno-san"

Aku pun mengikuti perintah sang tetua. Aku duduk di tengah tenag sebuah sofa sedangkan para tetua berjajar didepanku, keringat pun mengucur di dahiku yang lebar, sepertinya suananya serius sekali. Lalu seorang tetua yang lain memberikan dehaman yang cukup keras sehingga membuatku sedikit terlonjak kaget

"Ehem!" Keringatku makin menucur deras

"Jadi kami memanggilmu kesini ada sesuatu yang kami bicarakan. Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, langsung saja ke intinya." Aku hanya mengangguk tanda aku merespon omongan mereka

"Kau tahu kan sekarang semua Negara Shinobi bergabung membentuk sebuah aliansi?"

Aku pun hanya mengangguk

"Oleh karena itu kita butuh kerjasama dengan mereka. Tidak hanya dibidang politik dan bilateral. Kami para tetua dari sudah memutuskan untuk lebih mengikat desa kita dengan cara mengikat darah"

"Karena kau kunoichi terhebat di desa ini dan kau masih belum punya pendamping kami memutuskan menjodohkanmu"

Hatiku mencelos, aku harus menikah dengan dijodohkan? Kami-sama ujian macam apalagi ini?

"kau tau kan akibatnya kalau menolak perjodohan ini? Bisa saja perang antar desa terjadi lagi"

Aku pun meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk buka suara

"kalau boleh tau, saya akan dijodohkan dengan siapa?"

"Kazekage Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, Pertunangan kalian akan diresmikan saat pesta pernikahan dan pengangkatan Naruto lusa"

"…."


	2. cincin pertunangan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Tragedy,Romance.**

**Warning: CANON, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"kalau boleh tau, saya akan dijodohkan dengan siapa?"

"Kazekage Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, Pertunangan kalian akan diresmikan saat pesta pernikahan dan pelantikan Naruto lusa"

"…."

_'Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Pernikahan Naruto lusa? Dan dalam 2 hari lagi aku akan ditunangkan oleh pemimpin desa Suna? Ini gila!'_

Para tetua menatap dengan penuh intimidasi "Kuharap tidak ada yang tahu berita ini sebelum saatnya Haruno-san"

Lalu para tetua pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Tsunade di ruangan tersebut. Air mata lolos begitu saja dari kedua emerald indah itu. Hati sakura mencelos, ya dia baru saja berharap akan hidup bahagia bersama pangeran masa kecilnya. Dan ternyata takdir berkata lain

Tsunade menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk Sakura,"Sakura, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu saki"

Inner Tsunde berkata, _'Kami-sama kumohon berikanlah kebahagiaan untuk anak ini'_

"Tsunade-sama, aku bingung. Haruskah aku senang karena mendapatkan suami yang baik, atau harus sedih karena kehilangan orang yang begitu aku cintai?"

Sambil mengusap punggung Sakura Tsunade menjawab, "Ssssh tenanglah saki, kau harus berfikir dari sisi baik buruknya. Sekarang pulanglah, dan tenangkan dirimu"

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan gedung hokage

Di sepanjang perjalanan Sakura menghindar dari semua anggota rookie-12. Ia berjalan memutar agar tidak melewati tempat-tempat yang biasa mereka tempati. Seperti toko bunga Yamanaka, Ichiraku, dan training field

**Sakura's POV**

Sudah seharian ini aku berada di apartemen, tidak ada keinginan untuk keluar. Bukannya aku tak mau membantu pernikahan sahabat pirangku dan Hinata. Hanya saja keputusan para tetua seperti pukulan telak bagiku, aku tidak bisa menghindar maupun menolak.

"Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Karena kelelahan menangis aku pun jatuh tertidur

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun oleh suara ketukan pintu

TOK TOK TOK

"Astaga siapa yang mengetuk rumah orang sepagi ini!"

Dengan langkah gontai akupun menuju pintu apartemenku dan menemukan sesosok makhluk

"Konohamaru? Apa yang membuatmu pagi-pagi mengetuk pintu rumah orang hah?!" Konohamaru hanya memberikan cengirannya

Inner Konohamaru _'Astaga Sakura-nee sangat menyeramkan, lebih baik aku segera menyampaikan pesan itu'_

"Nee-chan aku disuruh Tsunade-baachan menemuimu, katanya kau ditunggu di ruangan hokage. Ada tamu untukmu"

Aku menautkan alis "Siapa tamunya?"

Konohamaru menggendikan bahu dan menjawab, "Aku tak tau nee-chan, sebaiknya kau segera mandi sana. Kau terlihat berantakan. Jaa nee-chan~"

Konohamaru langsung berlari pasti karena takut terkena bogem mentah dariku karena omongannya barusan, namun rasanya aku tak bersemangat untuk memukulnya. Jangankan memukul, teriakanku yang biasanya akan terdengar sampai training field pun tak dapat ku keluarkan

Aku langsung mandi dan langsung bersiap-siap menuju kantor hokage , sesampainya disana tanpa mengetuk pintu aku langsung masuk ke ruangannya.

"Tsunade-sama ada apa me…."

Aku tercekat, kalimatku bahkan tidak bisa sampai keujung lidahku, disana dia berdiri menghadap jendela. Sabaku no Gaara, calon tunanganku dan kami akan diresmikan errr-besok. Ia berbalik dan memandang kearahku, dan kami hanya saling menatap. Diruangan itu pula ada seorang tetua yang memegang sebuah kertas.

Tsunade mengakhiri keheningan ini ia berkata, "Duduklah Sakura"

Dengan kikuk aku pun menikuti perintahnya dan duduk di kursi dihadapan hokage itu

"Gaara, kau bisa duduk disini" Tsunade mengarahkan tangannya ke bangku tepat di sampingku

Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti perintah Tsunade. Suasana masih hening, lalu sang tetua membuka percakapannya

"Ehem! Sepertinya kalian sudah tau untuk apa memanggil kalian kesini. Aku sudah buat surat perijinan pernikahan kalian yang tinggal kalian tanda tangani. Waktunya dua bulan lagi. Dan untuk acara besok kuharap kalian bisa datang bersama. Walaupun acara kalian tidak ada undangan dan mendadak kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena banyak pemimpin desa dan orang-orang penting yang hadir besok"

Tiba-tiba ia bersuara "lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Semua persiapan sudah kami selesaikan. Kecuali satu yaitu cincin pertunangan. Kalian bisa membelinya hari ini"

Aku hanya menghela napas pasrah, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari ruangan itu

**Sakura's POV end**

Suasana diantara mereka begitu canggung, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan setelah meninggalkan ruangan hokage, tangan sang kazekage pun masih melekat erat di tangan kunoichi merah muda terserbut. Banyak bisik-bisik yang terdengar dari para penduduk yang mulai menanyakan apa hubungan keduanya. Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu dan melepasakan gengamannya

"err a-ano kazekage-sama. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"membeli cincin pertunangan, ingat panggil aku Gaara sakura"

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut sambil membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf o.

_'Sikapnya masih dingin seperti dulu. Kukira ia sudah berubah'_

tidak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di toko perhiasan, dan seorang kakek tua menyambut mereka

"Selamat datang kazekage-sama Sakura-san"

Mereka hanya mengangguk untuk menjaga kesopanan, tak lama kemudian muncul seorang remaja perempuan

"Sakura-san? Wah akhirnya kau kesini juga. Ingin membeli cicin pernikahanmu dengan Uchiha-san ya? Bukannya klan Uchiha punya cincin sendiri?" ia bertanya dengan muka polosnya

**Deg!**

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal "A-ano sebetulnya …"

"Kami akan membeli cincin pertunangan" Suara berat itu pun menginterupsi

Sang remaja perempuan tersebut hanya membuka dan mengatupkan mulutknya tanpa mengeluarkan suara dengan jari telunjuk yang diarahkan ke Sakura dan Gaara

"Su-Sumimasen kazekage-sama, g-go-gomenasai"

"Hn" hanya gumaman itu yang terdengar dari sang kazekage muda

Lalu ia melirik kearah sakura berkata, "pilihlah yang kau suka sakura"

Setelah selesai memilih cincin mereka keluar dari toko perhiasan tersebut

Gaara menggengam tangan sakura dan berkata, "Sakura, ada yang harus kita bicarakan"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sang kazekage muda tersebut. Mereka lalu berhenti di sebuah taman dan duduk di bangku taman itu

"Arigato Sakura"

"U-untuk apa k-kau berterimakasih Gaara?"

"Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Aku pasti sangat merepokanmu sampai membuatmu pingsan selama dua hari. Gomen ne Sakura"

"E-eh! Ti-tidak sama sekali Gaara, itu sudah tugasku sebagai medic-nin. Lagipula waktu itu aku hanya kehabisan chakra dan kelelahan setelah perang"

"Sudah dua kali"

Sakura mengerjapkan mata tanda tak mengerti ucapan kage muda disampingnya

"Sudah dua kali kau menyelamatkanku, kalau dulu kau dan Chiyo-baasama tidak mengalahkan Sasori mungkin aku tidak aka nada disini sakura"

Sakura hanya terkekeh "hehehe dan aku juga tidak aka nada disini Gaara, mungkin aku akan tewas karena racun Sasori"

"Mungkin kita akan hidup tenang disana Sakura" Gaara pun tersenyum

"Ya tentu saja akan tenang karena tidak ada suara sib aka Naruto dan tak ada perang Gaara hahaha"

Kini keduanya pun terkekeh. Lalu keadaan menjadi hening

"Soal perjodohan ini, awalnya aku terkejut karena para tetua memintaku menikah. Alasan mereka umurku sudah mencukupi dan aku harus mencari pendamping karena aku seorang kage. Dan mereka menginginkan keturunan" Gaara menghela napasny sesaat "Lalu mulai terbersitlah di benak mereka tentang perjodohan antar desa yang akan membuat ikatan aliansi shinobi semakin kuat. Tadinya aku mengira akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak dikenal. Tapi aku bersyukur karena aku dijodohkan olehmu. Setidaknya kita sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya"

Sakura mendengarkan kalimat Gaara dari awal sampai akhir, dan sakura tau semua yang diucapkannya tulus.

"Aaa aku juga merasa beruntung dijodohkan dengan Kazekage muda sepertimu Gaara. Kukira aku akan dijodohkan dengan Daimyo yang sudah tua"

Gaara tertawa, "Mana mungkin kunoichi nomor satu di konoha yang cantik sepertimu dijodohkan dengan seorang Daimyo yang sudah tua Sakura" Semburat kemerahan mengisi pipi sakura "kalau itu terjadi aku jamin para tetua akan diincar oleh para fansmu karena semena-mena menjodohkanmu dengan kakek-kakek"

Sakura mendengus "Fans? Kau bercanda Gaara"

"Kau tidak tau selama aku di medan perang dan di Suna beberapa hari kemarin mereka terus memujimu Sakura."

"Mereka hanya bercanda Gaara, mungkin itu hanya ungkapan terimakasih mereka karena aku menyembuhkan mereka dengan katsuyu saat melawan Bijuu"

"Benarkah? Lalu tentang tenda medis yang dipenuhi surat cinta para shinobi itu apa?"

"Kau cerewet sekali Gaara, Fans mu pasti kabur mengetahui kau yang cerewet seperti ini"

Gaara hanya tertawa geli

"Tidak kusangka Komandan Utama pasuka aliansi Shinobi yang dingin dan berkharisma bisa secerwet ini"

"Jadi kau mengakui aku berkharisma eh?" pipi Sakura pun memerah lagi

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jangan menggodaku Gaara"

"Baiklah baiklah" Gaara pun mengelus kepala Sakura

Dari kejauhan terlihat sepasang mata onyx yang memandang tajam kearah mereka. Meskipun ia tidak mendengar percakapan mereka tetapi tetap saja itu membuat hatinya panas. Tangannya pun terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang memuncah. Kalu ini bukan tempat umum mungkin ia akan mengeluarkan amaterasu. Kau cemburu eh Sasuke?


	3. pertunangan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Tragedy,Romance.**

**Warning: CANON, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Di Kantor Hokage**

Tsunade sedang berdiskusi dengan para tetua, "Kenapa berita ini tidak disebarkan saja? Toh mereka akan tau juga"

"Kami tidak bodoh Tsunade-Hime, Kami tau kisah cinta Haruno dengan mantan ninja pelarian dari klan Uchiha itu. Walaupun mereka tidak menjalin hubungan namun aku yakin ada sesuatu diantara mereka, kita harus tetap waspada. Aku tidak ingin ada perang sebelum pertunangan itu diadakan"

Tetua lainnya menimpali "Dengan kata lain, setelah pertunangan itu Uchiha tidak akan bisa berkutik lagi"

Tsunade mendengus mendengarnya dan membatin,_'picik sekali cara kalian'_

Tsunade lalu berkata, "Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan gadis itu?"

"Perasaan? Tsunde-Hime Haruno adalah seorang Shinobi, tugas seorang Shinobi adalah untuk mengabdi kepada desa mereka. Dengan begini Haruno melindungi dan membantu desa Konoha"

Tsunade menggeram menahan amarahnya dan bergumam kecil "Tch! Omong kosong"

"Kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko apapun, ini yang terbaik untuk desa. Konoha dan Suna akan semakin terikat"

Tetua itu lalu menyesap aroma teh dan meminumnya

"Kudengar pemuda dari klan Nara juga akan meminang kakak tertua Sabaku bersaudara"

Tsunade kembali menjawab dengan gumaman, "Hn"

Para tetua menyeringai senang, "ini akan melahirkan kerjasama yang bagus dimasa mendatang"

Tsunade merasa muak dan ia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruangannya

"Shizune ambilkan aku sake!"

Shizune pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Tsunade, alisnya menyerit heran "Ada masalah apalagi Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade meneguk sakenya, "Berdoa saja pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menyukai Sakura"

Shizune kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan TSunade barusan, setahunya Tsunade sangan menyayangi Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri. Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu?

"Apa maksud anda Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas lelah "Ia pasti akan membunuh semua tetua yang tersisa kalau itu terjadi. Setelah menghabisi klannya sekarang mereka menjodohkan Sakura dengan seenaknya seperti itu"

Shizune mengerti sekarang ia pun menghela nafas panjang dan bergumam "Aku punya firasat tidak enak untuk hal ini"

**Disisi lain Konoha**

Setelah selesai bercengkrama, Sakura dan Gaara memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat mereka kembali menuju jalan besar Sakura melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha telah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya bersama dengan Karin.

Mata mereka bersibobrok, Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat Karin menyadari keberadaan mereka dan menyapanya

"Sakura-san Kazekage-sama kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, apa kalian habis kencan?"

Sakura pun salah tingkah dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih memalingkan mukanya.

"A-ano bu-bukan kami hanya berjalan-jalan Karin-san"

Karin hanya manggut-manggut, "Oh aku kira kalian sedang berkencan, kalian begitu serasi"

Sakura tersenyum-memaksa tersenyum lebih tepatnya, tak lama kemudian Sasuke segera menarik tangan Karin dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Sakura

"Ayo cepat Karin! Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah menunggu kita"

Sakura tertunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya, menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes

_'Bahkan sekarang kau sudah tidak mau memandang ku lagi ne Sasuke-kun? Lebih baik kau bilang kalau aku menyebalkan seperti dulu daripada mengacuhkanku'_

Seakan bisa membaca situasi Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura dan tersenyum

"Sakura Sampai kapan kau akan mematung disini? Ayo kita pulang"

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti kemana Gaara membawa tangannya. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya sekarang

Langkah kaki mereka beriringan seirama sampai ke depan apartemen Sakura, Gaara melepaskan cengkraman tanganya dan berkata,

"Besok akan ku jemput, kita harus datang bersama kan?"

Sakura mencoba tersenyum mengangguk lemah, tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia masuk ke apartemennya meninggalkan Gaara yang memandang sendu ke arahnya

Gaara tersenyum miris, lalu berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan di benaknya

_'Kau masih begitu mencintainya ya?'_

**Sakura's POV**

Aku masih mencintainya, aku merindukan sosoknya. Rambut hitamnya yang diterpa angin, matanya yang sekelam malam, tangannya yang begitu kokoh.

Aku merindukannya, merindukan semua hal tentang dirinya. Disaat aku berpikir semuanya baik-baik saja….. ternyata tidak.

Ia bahkan tidak mau melihatku, ia sudah menemukan cintanya. Ya, wanita cantik berkacamata dengan rambut merah itu. Wanita itu pasti sangat mencintai Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah hampir dibunuh olehnya sosok itu tetap setia mendampinginya, membantunya, dan menyembuhkannya

Sedangkan aku? Seorang gadis bodoh yang menunggunya bertahun-tahun dengan deraian air mata. Seseorang yang menjadi beban untuk sahabatnya sendiri karena permohonan yang telah ia buat. Seseorang yang bahkan mencoba untuk …. membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Wajar bila Sasuke lebih memilih Karin kan?

Senyuman miris dan isak tangis masih mewarnai suasana di kamarku. Aku butuh tumpuan, butuh teman berkeluh kesah agar aku dapat keluar dari masalah ini.

**_Mencintai orang lain disaat kau akan bertunangan , dan jujur saja kau masih mengharapkan orang yang kau cintai itu membalas perasaanmu._**

**Sakura's POV End**

Hari pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata pun tiba, hari ini banyak terdapat orang penting di Konoha, para daimyo beberapa negara hadir dan kage dari seluruh desa pun datang.

Ada tiga hal penting yang terjadi hari ini. Ya, pernikahan Naruto, pelantikannya dan pertunangan sang Kazekage –walaupun yang terakhir tidak banyak diketahui oleh khalayak umum- hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui kabar tersebut

Gaara sedang berjalan menuju apartemen calon tunangannya, ya mereka harus datang bersama hari ini. Ia mengenakah jubah kage warna merahnya yang sedang berkibar ditiup angin.

Ia tampak berbeda hari ini, tidak ada guci pasir di punggungnya, dan ia tidak mengenakan pakaian kebesaran dan topi yang biasa para kage gunakan diacara resmi pertemuan para kage

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen Sakura Gaara pun mengetuk pintu

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam, dan kenop pintu bergerak lalu munculah sosok itu

Sakura mengenakan Yukata berwarna merah muda-namun lebih gelap dari rambutnya- dengan sebuah obi berwarna putih yang melilit pinggang rampingnya. Rambutnyapun tidak diurai seperti biasa, ia menggelungnya ke atas dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut dikedua pipinya dan tak lupa ia memakai tusuk rambut berwarna merah berbentuk bunga

Gaara tertegun melihat penampilang sakura yang bila dibilang cantik err –sangat cantik sebetulnya, matanya tak berkedip dengan pemandangan indah di depannya. Sepertinya kau senang dengan perjodohan ini eh Gaara?

Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Gaara dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki pun merasa salah tingkah

Sakura menggaruk pipinya, "Apakah aku terlihat aneh Gaara?"

Gaara menjawab dengan gugup dan dengan rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya, "A-a-ano tidak Sakura, kau terlihat …." Gaara menggantungkan ucapannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya "errr….. mengagumkan"

Muka Sakura sekarang sudah seperti udang rebus, menurutnya Gaara terlalu berlebiha memujinya

Sakura tersenyum, "Kau tidak usah berbohong kepadaku Gaara"

"Terserah kau mempercayaiku atau tidak" Gaara menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura "Baiklah calon Nyonya Sabaku mari kita berangkat"

Sakura meraih tangan tersebut dan tersenyum ,"Baiklah Tuan Sabaku"

Mungkin Sakura memang tersenyum, tapi Gaara tau senyum Sakura terasa getir

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya ketika Gaara menyebutnya nyonya Sabaku, entah mengapa.

Kau mau menjadi nyonya Uchiha eh Sakura?

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat acara dilaksanakannya pernikahan Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mendapat berbagai macam tatapan, mulai dari iri, kagum, heran dan sebagainya.

Awalnya acara dibuka dengan acara pelantikannya lalu dilanjutkan dengan resepsi. Disana terdapat banyak orang penting, meski Hokage member libur misi kepada para Shinobi namun Tsunade memberikan mereka pesan agar tetap waspada dan siaga kalau sewaktu-waktu terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan

Sakura berpisah dengan Gaara karena Gaara harus duduk dibarisan para Kage, Sakura pun berjalan kearah teman-teman seangkatannya.

Terlihat Ino yang sedang melambai kearah Sakura dengan penuh semangat, Tenten yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kiba dan Akamaru tentu saja. Lee, Chuoji, Shino dan Sai yang sedang membahas sesuatu. Shikamaru yang menguap. Beberapa guru juga terlihat disana, ada Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou,Guy-sensei, Iruka-sensei, bahkan ada Kurenai-sensei yang sedang menggandeng Asuma junior

Ketika Sakura sudah dekat dengan teman-temannya seseorang menepuk bahunya

Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke disana, Sakura terseyum-kali ini senyum lepas-

"Sasuke-kun? Sendirian? Kemana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka akan segera menyusul kesini. Pendamping pria yang akan memberikan sambutan tidak boleh telat, kecuali kalau kau ingin mendengar ocehan sahabatmu yang berisik itu Sakura"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan tekekeh pelan, " Naruto pasti akan mengoceh sepanjang pesta ini kalau kau telat Sasuke-kun"

"Acaranya akan segera dimulai, ayo kita hampiri mereka"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mereka berjalan menuju kumpulan teman-teman mereka.

Mereka melirik kearah pasangan yang baru datang tersebut, lalu semua berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Tak lama terciptalah obrolan ringan yang membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin hangat.

Acara pelantikan pun dimulai, Suasana menjadi lebih formal. Tidak ada lagi obrolan disana, sambutan dari semua Kage yang menjabat merupakan awal prosesi pelantikan Rokudaime Hokage tersebut

Setelah acara sambutan selesai Naruto maju ke podium untuk berpidato, pidato yang melambangkan Naruto sekali. Pembawaannya yang ceria dan cerah membawa aura tersendiri untuk para pendudk desa. Setelah selesai berpidato seluruh hadirin dan penduduk desa bertepuk tangan dan bersorak sorai

Prosesi terakhir pelantikan Hokage adalah pelimpahan jubah kage dan topi kage secara simbolis oleh hokage lama ke hokage baru. Naruto pun memakai jubah Kagenya. Ia terlihat begitu gagah dan bersinar, impian masa kecilnya tercapai sudah.

Semua orang tersenyum haru dan bangga, terutama para sensei. Iruka-sensei malah sampai menangis saking senangnya

Kedua sahabatnya pun tersenyum lebar-meskipun untuk Sasuke hanya tersenyum tulus, bukan menyeringai- di dalam hatinya ia bangga dengan sahabat pirangnya itu

Acara pelantikan pun telah selesai, acara berikutnya adalah acara pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto

Hinata keluar dengan mengenakan yukata berwarna lavender yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan begitu apik, ia terlihat sangat cantik dan sangat bahagia.

Naruto yang masih menggunakan jubah kagenya pun menghampirinya dan menjulukan tangannya yang langsung diterima oleh hinata dan mereka berjalan beriringan kearah podium.

Mereka mengucapkan janji sehidup semati disana, semua orang bertepuk tangan dan suasana terasa begitu mengharukan.

Ino menghapus air mata kebahagiaanya, "Aku iri pada Hinata forehead! Ia terlihat sungguh bahagia"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja pig! Ini hari pernikahannya!"

"Apakah semua orang akan menikah pada hari pernikahannya?" Ino memulai racauannya

"Tentu saja! Mana ada yang tidak bahagia di hari pernikahannya baka!"

Ino berdecak sebal. "Siapa tau saja mempelainya dijodohkan dan tidak saling mencintai , mereka pasti tidak akan bahagia!"

**Deg!**

Ucapan Ino membuat hati Sakura merasa tertohok, kini batinnya yang bertanya

_'Apakah aku akan bahagia dihari pernikahanku'_

Ino yang melihat perubahan air muka Sakura yang menjadi pucat menyeringai senang. Ia merasa telah menang berargumentasi dengan gadis berambut gulali itu –walaupun sebetulnya ia selalu menang-

Andai kau tau apa yang terjadi Ino, Kau pasti tidak akan menyeringai senang karena sahabatmu begitu menderita memendam semuanya sendirian.

**Sakura's POV**

Genggaman tangan seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku, lalu aku menoleh kearah orang itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Hatiku semakin tercubit melihatnya

Ia menatapku bingung "Sakura kau melamun?"

"Aa t-ti-tidak Sasuke-kun"

Ia pun menggenggam tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan "Mau kemana kita Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak melamun tadi?"Aku menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

Sasuke memutar bola matanya "Sudah saatnya pendamping mempelai wanita dan pria memberikan kata sambutannya Sakura"

Aku melihat kami berjalan kearah podium, aku merasa semua mata tertuju pada kami.

_'Kami-sama aku pasti terlihat bodoh sekali tadi. Baka Sakura!'_

Lalu kami pun sampai ke podium

**Sakura's POV end**

Sasuke Sakura kalian pasti tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata jade yang menatap kalian secara intens semenjak tadi eh?

Sakura dan Sasuke telah berada di podium, mereka lalu mengucapkan kata kata untuk Hinata dan Naruto

"Naruto, Hinata aku turut bahagia atas pernikahan kalian, aku harap pernikahan kalian membawa kebahagiaan dan berkah. Aku berharap akan segera mempunyai keponakan. Aku tidak sabar melihat Uzumaki kecil dengan byakugan berkeliaran di Konoha"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Aku turut bahagia dobe"

Lalu mereka pun turun podium dan berjalan kembali kearah teman teman mereka. Ternyata Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo pun sudah ikut bergabung. Terdengar beberapa gurauan dari teman-teman mereka. Ino yang memulai

"Kapan kalian akan menyusul Hinata dan Naruto Forehead?!"

Kiba memimpali "Kalau bisa secepatnya Sakura, aku tidak hanya ingin melihat Uzumaki kecil berkeliaran di Konoha, aku juga ingin Uchiha kecil berkeliaran di Konoha"

Semua tertawa karena ocehan Kiba barusan, kecuali Karin. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut, dan Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya

Suasana kembali riuh, kebanyakan para hadirin mengobrol dan bersanda gurau, atau hanya bertegur sapa dengan kenalan mereka. Sampai suatu suara menginterupsi mereka

"Ehm!"

Tsunade terlihat diatas podium sedang memegang _michrophone_

Wajah Sakura memucat seketika, ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Sai bertanya kepada Kakashi, "Sensei, apa yang akan dilakukan Tsunade-sama? Bukankah acaranya sudah selesai?"

Chouji ikut menimpali,"betul! Sekarang seharusnya waktunya makan!"

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, "entahlah Sai, aku tidak diberi tahu apa-apa olehnya. Tapi dari raut wajahnya kelihatannya ini hal penting"

Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa bila ditanya teman-temannya. Sakura pun membatin

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

_'Kami-sama cabutlah nyawaku sekarang'_

Tsunade mulai berbicara, "Aku berdiri disini untuk menyampaikan kabar bahagia lainnya. Konohagakure dan Sunagakure akan segera menjadi saudara. Karena sebentar lagi diantara kami aka nada ikatan darah. Kazekage Suna Sabaku no Gaara akan bertunangan dengan Sakura Haruno murid kepercayaanku. Silahkan maju ke depan untuk prosesi tukar cincin" Nada suaranya terlihat datar dan mencekam. Membuat suasana hening seketika

Sakura hanya menunduk ke bawah, ia tidak berani melihat kearah manapun. Kakinya begitu lemas, kalau disenggol sedikit saja ia pasti akan jatuh.

Para Rokie 12 yang hadir melotot tidak percaya kearah Sakura, bahkan Yamato yang sedang minum sampai menyemburkan minumannya, sedangkan bisik-bisik mulai terdengar

"Waah kazekage sangat beruntung mendapatkannya"

"Kukira ia akan menikah dengan Uchiha terakhir itu"

"Ternyata namanya akan menjadi Sabaku Sakura, kukira ia akan menjadi seorang Uchiha"

"Wah! Tidak disangka sekali yah. Padahal yang ku dengar ia sudah menunggu si Uchiha itu bertahun- tahun"

Ya itulah kurang lebih yang dibisikkan oleh orang-orang sekitar Sakura. Sakura tetap menunduk, menghindari semua tatapan yang mengintimidasi dirinya. Ingin sekali ia lari dari sana, ia tidak tahan dengan gunjingan orang-orang disana

Teman-teman Rokie 12 dan para sensei masih belum ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun,Jangankan kata, dehaman pun tidak ada yang keluar. mereka masih terlalu terkejut

Ino masih membuka menutup mulutnya karena masih _shock _dengan pengumuman barusan. Lee sudah hamper menangis, Tenten menutup mulutnya yang menganga, Chouji pun tidak membahas soal makanan lagi, Kiba bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Shikamaru bahkan sudah tidak terlihat mengantuk lagi dan memasang wajah meneliti. Sisanya melemparkan pandangan apa-maksudnya-semua-ini. Bahkan Naruto yang duduk di kursi pelaminannya pun _Shock_. Tadinya ia ingin melompat menuju Sakura untuk meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi, namun Hinata menahannya dan memberikan pandangan kita-selesaikan-ini-setelah-acara-selesai

Pada keheningan tersebut sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan kearah podium.

Ya, itu adalah tangan Sabaku no Gaara, ia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura seolah berkata 'Kau tidak sendirian, ada aku dan kita akan menjelaskan ke mereka nanti'

Sakura pun mulai menegakkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan dan ia melihat jarak podium yang semakin dekat

Ketika sampai di podium mereka mulai bertukar cincin, dan setelahnya suara sorak sorai pun terdengar membahana. Kecuali dari teman-teman Sakura tentunya

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga, hingga kuku jarinya memutih, rahangnya mengeras. Ia langsung pergi secepat kilat dari sana dari sana

* * *

**Maaf author ngarang sendiri prosesi pelantikan dan pernikahannya hehehe soalnya gatau gimana aslinya :p**

**fict ini masih jauh dari kata tamat hehehe**

**Terimakasih buat semua yang udah review, fav, dan melihat fict ini**


	4. Perasaan Sasuke

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Tragedy,Romance.**

**Warning: CANON, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Sasuke terus berlari, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia harus berlari seperti itu. Dadanya terasa sesak, emosinya memuncah. Andai tidak banyak tamu penting ditempat tadi, mungkin saja tempat itu sudah penuh dengan api hitam hasil amaterasunya

Ia berlari tak tentu arah, ia biarkan kakinya terus melaju. Ketika ia melihat sekeliling ternyata kakinya telah membawanya ke _training field_ tempat dimana dulu tim 7 berlatih.

Tiba-tiba semua memori itu berputar kembali, ia bisa melihat dan mengingat jelas semuanya. Sakura yang selalu tersenyum padanya, memberinya semangat, mengajaknya kencan. Ia ingat semua tentang gadis itu.

Ia mencengkram kepalanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tampang frustasi pun tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang tampan

Suara gemerisik serta kilauan petir biru mulai terlihat di tangan kanan Sasuke, lalu ia mengeluarkan jurusnya _'Chidori Raimei' _yang meluluh lantakan area _training field_ itu

Ia pun berteriak, mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya, "AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"lalu kepalanya tertunduk

_'Kenapa Sakura? Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Padahal aku baru saja ingin melamarmu hari ini'_

Sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya membuatnya tersadar. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo berdiri di depannya. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan mereka, ia langsung menundukan kepalanya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat kuyu dan lesu

Karin yang melihat itu kemudian mengeluarkan air matanya, tanpa isakan

_'Aku tidak pernah melihatmu kalut dan sekacau ini, bahkan ketika kau melawan Madara sekalipun pembawaanmu masih tenang. Sebegitukah kau mencintai wanita Sasuke-kun?'_

Suigetsu memecahkan keheningan yang ada

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh Sasuke"

"…" Sasuke diam

"Kau bukan seperti Sasuke yang ku kenal"

"…." Sasuke tetap diam

Suigetsu mendecih, "Tch! Hanya karena seorang wanita ternyata kau bisa seperti ini"

Sasuke tetap diam mempertahankan posisinya, Juugo yang sedikit banyak mengerti perasaan Sasuke pun membentak Suigetsu

"Sudah cukup hentikan ocehanmu itu Suigetsu! Kau makin membuat suasana memburuk"

Lalu Juugo menghampiri Sasuke "Sudahlah Sasuke, pulanglah dulu dan tenangkan dirimu"

Ia tetap tidak bergeming, ia berkata dengan suara bergetar "Aku butuh waktu sendiri" lalu menghilang seperti angin

**Di Tempat Sakura**

Sakura berjalan menuruni podium, tangannya masih digenggam oleh Gaara. Langkahnya sesekali terhenti ketika orang- orang menghampiri dan memberinya –mereka- ucapan selamat. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul disertai anggukan kecil untuk menghargai ucapan selamat mereka.

Sakura hanya mengikuti kemana Gaara membawanya, karena ia tak tahu harus kemana. Tentunya ia tidak ingin bertemu teman-temannya yang pastinya akan memintanya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Kakashi yang menyadari suasana pesta yang mulai agak lengang memutuskan untuk mengajak Yamato dan Sai untuk mendekat kearahnya. Mereka yang mengerti apa maskud Kakashi pun menghampirinya.

Lalu Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan memberikannya pandangan kau-pasti-tahu-maksudku , Naruto yang mengerti pandangan itu pun meminta ijin kepada Hinata untuk menemui anggota tim nya

Wajah Naruto menyiratkan emosi dania berkata, "Apa maksud semua ini Kakashi sensei? Sakur abahkan tidak memberitahuku ia akan bertunangan. Apalagi tunangannya itu Gaara dan bukan Sasuke"

Yamato menjawab, "Kami semua juga tidak ada yang diberi tahu Naruto"

"Kukira Sakura masih **sangat **mencintai Sasuke. Ini benar benar aneh" Sai mulai mengajukan argumennya dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata sangat

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba berpikir apa yang sebetulnya terjadi.

Hey siapa yang tidak heran satu-satunya anggota perempuan di tim mu yang notabennya diketahui sangat mencintai anggota timnya yang lain, yang bahkan telah pergi dari desa dan bertahun-tahun dan ia tetap menunggunya meskipun ia hampir terbunuh di tangan pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja bertunangan dengan orang lain disaat pria itu **sudah kembali**.

Kakashi mungkin akan berfikir ini adalah hal yang wajar saja terjadi bila Sasuke belum kembali ke Konoha. Ia mungkin menelan mentah-mentah kenyataan itu. Namun situasinya kini berbeda, Sasuke telah kembali dan ia tau murid perempuan satu-satunya itu masih memendam perasaan terhadap Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan ini.

"Sebaiknya kita harus menanyakannya kepada Sakura"

Usul Kakashi pun disetujui oleh ketiga orang itu, lalu mereka berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Gaara

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika namanya dipanggil seseorang, dan ia hapal betul suara senseinya tersebut

"Sakura"

"S-se-Sensei" Tubuh Sakura pun menegang dan bergetar melihat seluruh anggota timnya-bahkan Naruto yang meninggalkan pelaminannya- menghampirinya. Ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi setelah ini

"Bisa berbicara sebentar?"

Sakura tahu meskipun dengan nada datar, Kakashi tidak menginginkan adanya penolakan. Ayolah Sakura sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya.

Sakura pun mengangguk singkat dan berjalan kea rah mereka, namun Gaara menahan tangannya. ah Sakura pun menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut.

Sakura dapat melihat kekhawatiran di dalam tatapan Gaara, namun Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memandang kearah Gaara dengan pandangan aku-bisa-menjelaskannya-sendiri

Gaara pun melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum sedikit lega

Sakura melangkahkan kaki mengikuti anggota timnya, ia berjalan paling belakang. Ternyata mereka membawa Sakura ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan tersebut ruangan perjamuan keluarga sebetulnya, namun karena keluarga Hyuuga menolak dan menginginkan perjamuan bersama para tamu undangan yang hadir jadi ruangan ini tidak terpakai.

Mereka mulai duduk dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Sakura duduk sedikit agak jauh dari mereka. Dan kemudian semua hening

"Sakura bisa to- …"

Kakashi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena mendengar pintu terbuka dengan cukup keras

Ino dan teman-teman seangkatan Sakura-bahkan Hinata- masuk begitu saja dan mengambil posisi masing- masing. Tanpa basa basi Ino berkata.

"Maaf Kakashi-Sensei, namun kami juga ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. Jadi Sakura bisakah kau menjelaskannya kepada kami sekarang?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang mencoba menenangkan diri. Lalu ia mulai bercerita kepada mereka. Soal para tetua, kerjasama Konoha dan Suna. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali

"Kenapa kau mengambil keputusan itu Sakura?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun! Padahal kau dulu begitu mengejarnya dan mencintainya! Aku pun sudah mengalah untukmu! Apakah kau tidak memikirkannya?!"

"BERHENTILAH BERKATA SEOLAH-OLAH AKU MENGKHIANATI KEKASIHKU DAN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN INO!" Air mata Sakura pun tak dapat dibendung lagi, lalu ia berkata lirih "lagipula dia bukan kekasihku ino…"

Semua orang mengerjapkan mata, kaget dengan reaksi yang Sakura berikan. Memang selama ini mereka tidak pernah mendengar pendeklarasian hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun mereka yakin hubungan mereka tidak hanya sebatas teman biasa

Bahu Sakura bergetar, Isak tangis pun keluar. Ia sudah menahan mati-matian air mata itu. Namun ia tidak bisa membendungnya lagi.

Ino yang merasa dirinya telah keterlaluan pun berjalan kerah Sakura dan memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan sahabat pink nya itu.

Ino tau Sakura adalah seorang shinobi yang akan memperjuankan apapun untuk desanya. Namun ia tak menyangkan ia akan mengorbankan perasaannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun itu. Hey siapa yang tisak tahu kisah roman picisan konoha tentang ninja pelarian dan seorang kunoichi mantan teman timnya?

"Maafkan aku Saki…. Aku tidak bermaksud"

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah di dalam pelukan Ino, ia tau sahabatnya itu sebetulnya hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Kiba mendengus, "Kuharap Suna tidak akan dipenuhi amatersau dan Konoha akan menjadi padang pasir setelah ini"

Semua orang langsung melotot dan memberikan deathglare mematikan untuk Kiba. Yang diberikan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh tidak bisa membaca situasi sekali ninja yang satu itu.

Kakashi membuka suara, "Itu adalah keputusanmu Sakura, kami tidak bisa memaksakan apapun kepadamu."

Tenten pun menyahut, "Jangan lupa untuk bercerita tentang masalahmu Sakura-chan. Kami ada disini untuk membantumu"

Semuanya pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hanya Lee yang berteriak antusias sambil mengepalkan tangan dan meninjunya ke atas "Apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan selalu melindungimu Sakura-san!"

Semua orang sweatdrop ditempat

Setelahn kejadian itu Sakura selalu menyibukan dirinya di rumah sakit. Setiap hari Sakura terus lembur, berangkat pagi-pagi ketika masih sepi, dan pulang ketika orang-orang sudah terlelap. Ia seperti menutup diri dari dunia luar. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ini hari ketiga semenjak kejadian itu, Sudah pukul 7 malam, padahal pekerjaan Sakura harusnya hanya sampai jam 5 sore.

Tiba –tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan ia mendapati Ino tengah menghampirinya dengan wajah yang cukup menyeramkan

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini Sakura? Berangkat ketika ayam belum berkokok dan pulang pada jam 10 malam. Kau membuat mataku sakit Sakura."

Sakura menghela napas lemah, "Diamlah Ino aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja kalau mau disini sampai tengah malam akupun tak perduli, tapi harusnya kau menghargai tunanganmu yang sudah dua jam menunggumu di luar Sakura. Apalagi ia seorang Kage, pasti tidak mempunyai waktu senggang yang begitu banyak."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Gaara? Disini? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Astaga kenapa kau baru meberitahuku sekarang?!"

Bagaimana kau menyadarinya kalau kau daritadi hanya melamun eh Sakura?

Sakura segera melepas baju putihnya dan berjalan keluar ruangannya, meninggalkan ino yang memutar kedua bola matanya

Sakura melihat keseliling, dan benar saja kata Ino ia menemukan Gaara sedang duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruangannya. Memang semenjak kejadian itu ia juga belum bertemu kembali dengan Gaara karena dirinya terus menyibukkan diri di rumah sakit

"Gomen-ne Gaara, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disini"

Gara hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu langsung menarik tangan Sakura

"Kau pasti belum makan malam kan? Ayo kita makan"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara

Mereka sampai di sebuah _restaurant_, setelah memesan mereka pun mulai melahap makanan mereka dengan tenang tanpa ada percakapan sedikitpun. Setelah keduanya selesai Gaara mulai membuka suara

"Sakura, apakah kau ada masalah?"

Sakura menggeleng lalu menyeruput jus jeruknya

"Ku dengar kau akhir-akhir ini memforsir pekerjaanmu Sakura, apakah ini karena masalah pertunangan kita?"

Sakura menggeleng dan memegang tangan Gaara, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu Gaara, tenanglah kau tidak usah khawatir"

Gaara menatap mata Sakura dan menguncinya dengan tatapannya "Apa ini karena Uchiha itu? Kau masih mencintainya kan?"

Tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Gaara pun terlepas, rasanya hati Sakura mencelos. Semudah itukah dirinya dibaca oleh orang-orang?

Sakura memberikan senyuman palsunya dan menggeleng lagi

"Kumohon Sakura, aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya. Aku tak ingin kau terbebani dengan hal ini. Kita bisa membicarakannya dengan para tetua."

"Ini bukan hanya masalah kita Gaara, kita membicarakan Konoha dan Suna. Aku telah menerima pertunangan ini, dan ku mohon kita tidak usah membicarakan hal ini lagi."

"Setidaknya kalau ada masalah atau hal yang mengganggumu ceritalah kepadaku meskipun itu soal perasaanmu. Berceritalah kepadaku sebagai temanmu Sakura, bukan tunanganmu. "

Sakura tersenyum tulus kali ini, ya ia tidak mengira Gaara akan mengutarakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

"Terimakasih Gaara"

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Di perjalanan menuju apartemen Sakura Gaara kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Sakura, Besok aku akan kembali ke Suna, dan mungkin cukup lama untuk kembali kesini. Ku dengar para tetua desaku memintamu menjalankan misi ke desaku. Sekaligus untuk membuatmu mengenal Suna lenig jauh. Misinya mungkin menghabiskan waktu dua sampai tiga minggu"

Sakura mengangguk, "Mungkin Naruto akan memberitahuku besok"

Langkah mereka berhenti di depan apartemen Sakura. Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih dan masuk ke apartemennya.

Suasana hatinya sudah sedikit membaik sekarang

Keesokan harinya di Kantor Hokage terdengar suara kegaduhan

"Apa maksudmu dengan memberikanku misi mengantar Sakura ke Suna lusa Dobe?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kesempatan untuk meluruskan masalah ini Teme"

Sasuke mendecih, "Tch, masalah apa maksudmu Dobe?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti maksudku Sasuke, cepatlah selesaikan masalah ini sebelum **semua** _training field_ di Konoha hancur karena pelampiasan emosimu. "

"Aku tidak mau melaksanakan misi ini Naruto"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Singkirkan gengsimu Uchiha! Sebaiknya kau selesaikan ini semua sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kalau kau mencintainya katakanlah kepadanya! Jangan uring-uringan tidak jelas!"

"Kau bercanda Naruto, aku tidak mencintainya."

Naruto semakin naik pitam, diraihnya leher baju Sasuke didorongnya tubuh Sasuke hingga punggungnya terbentur tembok

"Tch! Kau bilang kau tidak mencintainya?! Lalu kenapa kau lari saat ia bertunangan?!"

"…." Sasuke diam

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan selalu menunggumu! Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Sasuke! setiap harinya ia selalu berdoa untuk keselamatanmu! Berharap kau akan kembali ke desa! Dan melupakan semua dendammu atas kematian anggota klanmu! Kau tak tahu betapa ia mencoba untuk menjadi kuat agar diakui olehmu! Saat di medan perang banyak shinobi yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, bisa saja ia memilih salah satu dari mereka. Tapi apa kau tau jawabannya?! Ia menjawab kalau ia sudah mempunyai orang yang ia cintai! Ia selalu menunggumu!"

Sasuke tertegun, ia melepas cengkraman Naruto pada lehernya. Lalu ia menoleh kearah lain, lalu ia berkata lirih

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menyeritkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik arah dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh amarah

"KENAPA MEREKA MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU? SETELAH MEMBUNUH HABIS KLANKU, SEKARANG MEREKA MENGAMBIL SATU-SATUNYA KEBAHAGIAANKU!" Suaranya bergetar, napasnya naik-turun yang menunjukan emosi sang uchiha sedang pada puncaknya

Tes!

Naruto bisa melihat cairan bening melintasi pipi sang Uchiha bungsu. Naruto melotot seakan tak percaya orang yang di depannya adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang ia kenal. Sosok didepannya ini terlihat begitu rapuh.

Sosok itu kemudian berkata lirih

"Kau tahu Naruto, salah satu alasanku kembali ke desa-" Sasuke menggeleng lemah lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "ah, bukan. satu-satunya alasanku kembali ke desa adalah untuk membangun klan ku kembali bersama Sakura" ia terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan omongannya lagi "di hari pernikahanmu, aku berencana akan melamarnya pada malam harinya" Ia pun tersenyum miris "tapi hari itu aku malah mendapatkan berita kalau ia bertunangan"

Naruto tercekat dan membatin _'Kami-sama ujian apa lagi yang kau berikan untuk mereka'_

Ia menatap sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu dengan tatapan prihatin, lalu ia menepuk bahu sobatnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak Sasuke. Selesaikanlah masalah ini dengan baik-baik. kau masih mempunyai waktu dua hari untuk memikirkannya"

Sasuke pun tersenyum

"Hn, Arigato Dobe"

**TBC**

* * *

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah mereview, fav, dan yang membaca fict ini *terharu*

fict ini karya pertamaku, maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan sana sini


	5. yang tersampaikan

Disarankan membaca chapter ini sambil denger OST Naruto yang Sadness and Sorrow

hachikodesuka:hehehe aku juga ga rela. karena gaara harusnya buat aku(?) terimaksih udah me-review ya :D

neela dragnel: ini di update :D makasih buat reviewnya :)

ongkitang: ini diusahain cepet heheh :p makasih buat reviewnya!

Qren: endingnya? masih rahasia nih :pmakasih buat reviewnya hehe

Rara: permintaanmu kukabulkan Karin udh jarang nongol kok di fict ini hehehe. thanks buat reviewnya yah :D

AkaYuki: ini udah update kilat :p makasih buat reviewnya!

Sisanya udah aku bales via pm ya! :D selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Tragedy,Romance.**

**Warning: CANON, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ya akhirnya hari ini tiba. Hari dimana ia akan mengawal Sakura pergi ke Suna.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan gejolak emosi yang ada, entah apa yang akan dilakukan para tetua Suna maupun Gaara, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

Ia pergi ke kantor hokage pagi-pagi sekali.

"Kau sudah mepersiapkan dirimu Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya merespon, "Hn"

"Kuharap kau menyelesaikan masalah ini secara baik-baik Sasuke, tidak ada _sharingan, susano'o _ataupun jurus-jurusmu yang lainnya"

Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura kalau Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya itu.

Seingai tercetak di wajah tampannya, "Mungkin aku akan menahan diri."

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan mungkin?"

"Tenanglah dobe, aku tak akan menyakitinya. Ia terlalu berharga untukku"

Naruto mengela napas lega, ya Naruto tahu pasti akan hal itu. Sasuke pasti akan gila kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi kepada Sakura. Sepertinya pun sekarang Naruto merasa sahabatnya itu sudah kurang waras.

Sahabatnya itu sudah meluluhlantakan beberapa _training field,_dan kini sedang dalam masih bersyukur Sasuke tidak membunuh para tetua karena semua kekacauan ini awalnya disebabkan oleh mereka.

"Aku berharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang nekat Teme"

Sasuke tak mengerti apa maksud sahabat pirangnya, ia lalu betanya."Maksudmu?"

Naruto memperlihatkan mimic seriusnya "Seperti membawa Sakura kabur di tengah perjalanan kalian"

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih

_'Kuso! Dia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya!'_

"Para tetua tidak setuju kalau kau yang mengawal Sakura ke Suna Teme, namun aku tetap besikeras dengan mengajukan syarat aku akan mengirimkan beberapa mata-mata untuk mengikuti kalian." Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya." Kau tak perlu khawatir mereka akan mengganggu urusanmu. Karena sudah kupastikan mereka berada pada jarak aman nantinya"

"…."

"Yang kita bicarakan disini bukan hanya perasaanmu dan Sakura-chan Teme, Kau harus mengerti masalah ini menyangkut Konoha dan Suna. Aku hanya tak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. "

"Hn, aku mengerti posisimu sebagai hokage dobe. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau memberiku kesempatan untukku."

Tak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka dan menampilka sosok merah muda dengan perlengkapan misinya yang sudah lengkap. Ia hanya menyerocos tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya

"Naruto aku harus segera pergi! Siapa yang akan menjadi peng-…"

Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia melihat seseorang yang paling sangat amat dihidarinya saat ini. Dan ia juga sedang berpakaian lengkap untuk misinya.

_'Jangan-jangan dia …..'_

Sakura membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya, namun Naruto terlebih dahulu memotong

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke yang akan mengawalmu. Sekarang cepat pergilah agar kau sampai ke Suna sebelum gelap"

Sakura ingin merutuki dan mencaci maki sahabat pirangnya itu, Sakura tahu kalau Naruto mengetahui Sakura sedang menghindari Sasuke. Sakura tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menyatukan mereka di dalam sebuah misi.

Sakura tetap tak bergemin dan membatu di tempat, Sampai sebuah tangan menariknya. Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar ruangan itu dan memulai 'misi'nya

Pintu ruangan telah tertutup, mereka telah pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto dalam keheningan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan membatin,

_'Tsunade-baachan kau membuatku gila dengan meninggalkan masalah sepert ini pada saat kepemimpinanku! Kami-sama andai saja pelantikan hokage ku diundur satu tahun lagi! Semua masalah ini membuat kepalaku ingin pecah!'_

** 'Kuharap Suna tidak akan dipenuhi amatersau dan Konoha akan menjadi padang pasir setelah ini'** Ia bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat ucapan asal kiba waktu itu,

"Aku bergantung padamu Gaara"

.

.

.

Keheningan tetap menyelimuti Sakura dan Sasuke. Padahal mereka sudah melewati batas desa dan berjalan sudah cukup lama.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan ini. Sedangkan Sakura mencoba terlihat acuh, walaupun jantung sedang berpacu tidak karuan di tempatnya

"Sakura!"

Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara yang sedari tadi tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Daripada memanggil, sepertinya nada yang dilantunkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu lebih terdengar seperti errr-membentak saking gugupnya.

Kami-sama kalau saja Itachi dan Fugaku masih hidup, mereka pasti akan malu mendapati keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang tidak terlihat seperti Uchiha. Untung saja kau Uchiha terakhir eh Sasuke?

Sakura lalu menolehkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia merespon. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Detak jantungnya semakin tidak bisa diajak berkompromi saat Sasuke memanggil namanya

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu!"

_'Kuso! Kenapa kalimat seperti itu yang keluar! Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke. Tenang !'_

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris, hatinya terasa dicubit.

"Arigato Sasuke"

Sasuke merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri, karena ia tidak ingin salah berkata-kata lagi kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura lalu mengarahkan Sakura untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kaget, ia masih terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke . Ia bisa melihat onyx yang biasanya tajam seperti elang, sekarang menunjukan kesedihan dan kerapuhan yang mendalam.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba melihat kearah lain. Ia takut tenggelam bila menyelami mata onyx di depannya.

"Sakura, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya. Ia benar benar takut, takut dirinya menyesali keputusan yang telah ia buat, takut air matanya keluar kembali, takut berharap kembali.

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sakura dan mengarahkan wajah Sakura ke wajahnya "Kumohon tatap wajahku Sakura"

Tes!

Cairan bening lolos begitu saja tanpa bisa dikompromi, Sakura tak tahan melihat onyx yang biasanya begitu terlihat angkuh sekarang terlihat hancur.

Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura seakan tak mau melepaskannya, dan Sakura membalas pelukannya. Air matanya pun menetes, keduanya menyalurkan perasaan masing masing lewat pelukan mereka. Tidak ada kata-kata, hanya pelukan hangat.

Isak tangis Sakura tertahan di dada Sasuke, dan Ia mulai merasa bahunya basah. Ia sedikit kaget mengetahui Sasuke ….. menangis.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu"

Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Kalau saja Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya saat ia pertamakali kembali ke Kohona mungkin ia akan melompat kegirangan. Namun situasinya kini berbeda.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapinya.

"Sakura, aku kembali ke Konoha untukmu, untuk membangun klan ku kembali bersamamu. Aku ingin menikah denganmu Sakura. Di malam pernikahan Naruto aku sebetulnya ingin melamarmu. Hanya saja ….. hanya saja ….."

Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tidak sanggup. Sakura menangkupkan tanganya di kedua pipi Sasuke, dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu."

Lalu Sakura kembali mejauhkan wajah mereka.

"Namun sekarang aku tidak bisa Sasuke, aku sudah bertunangan. Aku senang mengetahui kau juga mencintaiku, aku kira perasaanku tak akan terbalaskan seumur hidup." suara Sakura terdengar parau

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke Sakura, dan dahi mereka bersentuhan kembali."Ku mohon Sakura, tidak bisakah kita mencari jalan keluar lainnya."

Sakura menggeleng lemah, Sakura yakin Sasuke tahu masalah mereka tidak seringan itu,

Sasuke mulai menepis jarak diantara mereka, bibir mereka bersentuhan, mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang sarat akan keputusasaan.

Sementara itu ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu dengan _Daisan no Me _atau mata ketiga

"Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku juga mencintaimu"

**TBC**

* * *

**Maafkan author chapter ini sedikit *dihajar para readers***

**terimakasih buat semua yang udah baca fict ini, yang fave, yang reviews, yang follow juga!**

**semakin banyak yang menyemangati semakin aku semangat buat ngupdate fict ini :')**


	6. kabar buruk

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Tragedy,Romance.**

**Warning: CANON, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Gaara sedang berdiri diatap gedung Kage nya, ia sedang melakukan salah satu jutsunya yaitu **_Daisan no Me _atau mata ketiga, ia sedang mengawasi Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih dalam perjalanan ke Suna.

Gaara menyaksikan semuanya, dan ia tahu semua yang mereka bicarakan dan lakukan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kankurou melangkah mendekati Gaara, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Gaara?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti aku akan mempertahankannya _nii-san_"

Kankurou tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Gaara, "Kau ditunggu para tetua di ruang rapat Gaara"

Gaara menoleh dan menghela napas, "baiklah aku akan segera menemui mereka." Lalu ia pergi menuju ruangan rapat meninggalkan Kankurou yang tersenyum penuh arti

_'Kau sudah berubah banyak ototou'_

.

.

Meja bundar ruang sudah dipenuhi beberapa orang tetua dengan wajah gusar, hanya tinggal satu bangku kosong disana.

Tak lama pintu terbuka, dan tampaklah seseorang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Sang Kazekage melangkahkan kakinya ke satu-satunya bangku kosong disana.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama"

Salah satu tetua berdeham, "Baiklah, kita langsung ke intinya saja. Apa maksud semua ini?"

Sementara para tetua yang lain sebagian menganggukan kepala dan sebagian menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang menyelidik.

Gaara menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksudkan"

"Kenapa kau mengijinkan **tunanganmu** dikawal oleh mantan kekasihnya yang ninja pelarian itu. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau tunanganmu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau dia dibawa kabur selama di perjalanan?" Sang tetua menjawab dengan memberikan nada penuh penekanan pada kata 'tunanganmu'

_'Sudah kuduga mereka akan membicarakan hal ini. Tch! Pasti para tetua Konoha yang mengabarkannya kepada mereka'_

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku dan hokage sudah membicarakan hal ini, aku sudah menyetujuinya. Dan kami sudah mengirim mata-mata untuk mengintai mereka"

Sang tetua tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau tahu ia bukan sembarang ninja, ia legenda Sannin dan bahkan ia salah satu kunci pasukan aliansi shinobi untuk menang melawan Madara."

"Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang bisa menjamin kalau yang kau katakan itu benar? Kau bisa membuat hubungan Suna dan Konoha dalam keadaan bahaya dengan keputusanmu itu ." Tatapan tidak suka dilemparkan untuk Gaara.

"Aku selalu mempertimbangkan semua keputusanku"

Menyadari ekspresi para tetua yang masih meremehkan keputusannya ia pun buka suara.

"Aku yang menjadi mata-mata mereka, aku menggunakan _Daisan no Me _untuk mengawasi mereka. Kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan aku bisa mencegahnya dengan sesegera mungkin."

Semuanya terdiam, mereka yakin kalau Uchiha Sasuke berhadapan langsung dengan Kazekage pasti ia tidak akan semudah itu membawa Sakura pergi.

Salah satu tetua yang lain berkata, "Bagaimana kalau pernikahan kalian dimajukan saja dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Untuk mencengah terjadinya hal yang tidak diinginkan tentunya." Yang lain mengangguk antusias.

Gaara hanya terdiam memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Maaf Kazekage-sama untuk kali ini mungkin kami tidak akan meminta persetujuan darimu, kami akan langsung mengurusnya dengan para tetua Konoha. Rapat selesai" lalau mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang termenung.

Ia menghela napas dan memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia teringat percakapannya dengan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Di kantor Hokage terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang berbicara serius

"Gaara, bolehkah aku memintamu satu hal?"

"Apa itu Naruto?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "emmh….. Bolehkah aku memberikan misi pengawalan Sakura-chan kepada Sasuke?"

"…."

"Aku tahu dia tunanganmu Gaara, tapi aku hanya ingin kedua sahabatku berbicara kembali. Aku sudah cukup dibuat ketar-ketir dengan laporan beberapa _training fiel_ hancur karena ulah Sasuke, dan Sakura-chan yang memforsir pekerjaannya tanpa peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya-"

Naruto sempat terdiam dan memikirkan apakah ia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi atau tidak, akhirnya ia memutuskan melanjutkannya

Dengan suara yang lirih ia berkata, "-Kuyakin ini ada hubungannya dengan pertunanganmu dengan Sakura Gaara"

"…."

"Para tetua menolak keputusanku ini, kumohon bantu aku mencari jalan keluarnya Gaara"

Gaara masih terdiam. Ia tahu, amat sangat tahu kalau tunangannya itu masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dan mengalihkan pikirannya kepada pekerjaan dan memforsir tubuhnya.

Sudah dua hari ini Gaara memperhatikan tunangannya di rumah sakit secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Sakura tidak memperhatikan pola makannya dan terlihat sering melamun, berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang disaat larut.

Gaara mensyukuri jurusnya _Daisan no Me _yang bisa terus memantau Sakura.

Wah, sepertinya Gaara sudah menjadi seorang _stalker._

Gaara mencintai Sakura , ia tak ingin Sakura berlarut-larut memikirkan masalah pertunangannya ini dan membuat dirinya jadi memforsir pekerjaan tanpa memperdulikan kesehatannya.

"Bagaimana Gaara?" Naruto berharap-harap cemas

"Baiklah Naruto, tapi aku mengajukan satu syarat dan aku yakin para tetua akan setuju setelah ini."

"Apa syarat itu?"

"Kita memantau mereka, baik dari pihak Suna maupun Konoha. Kau suruh saja beberapa ninja sensor terbaikmu untuk mengawasi mereka dari jarak yang cukup aman, dan aku akan menggunakan _Daisan no Me _untuk mengawasi mereka dari dekat. Aku hanya takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan"

Naruto menyeritkan alis, "Hal yang tidak diinginkan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu apa yang di khawatirkan para tetua Naruto, mereka takut kalau saja di perjalanan Sasuke membawa pergi Sakura. Aku rasa itu akan menjadi hal yang menyulitkan untuk Suna dan Konoha Naruto. Entah apa yang akan para tetua lakukan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Merepotkan"

Naruto menganggukan palanya sambil menyeringai, ia paham betul apa yang dimaksud Gaara.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai terpengaruh calon kakak iparmu, eh ?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum,"Kehadirannya di sekitarku membawa pengaruh sedikit banyak untukku Naruto."

Lalu ia melangkah menuju pintu, sebelum ia keluar ia pun berkata, "Dan satu hal lagi Naruto-" kemudian in menolehkan kepalanya "-kalau sahabatmu itu tidak bisa membahagiakan Sakura, maka aku yang akan membahagiakannya" lalu ia meninggakan Naruto yang terkaget dengan mulutnya yang terbuka

_'Tidak mungkin! Apakah Gaara mencintai Sakura?! Kami-sama sepertinya masalah ini semakin rumit'_

**Flashback end**

Pintu ruangan rapat itu diketuk, dan Kankurou melangkah masuk.

Kankurou menghampiri Gaara, "Bagaimana Gaara? Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Gaara menghembuskan napasnya "Pernikahanku dipercepat."

Kankurou menyeritkan alisnya heran, "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau mencintainya kan?"

Gaara tersentak, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Kankurou memutar bola matanya, "Semenjak kembalinya kau setelah diculik Akatsuki aku selalu memperhatukanmu Gaara, kulihat kau semakin manusiawi pada saat itu-" Gaara mendeathglare Kankurou

"-maksudku kau sebelumnya memang sudah lebih manusiawi daripada saat ujian chunin dulu Gaara, awalnya aku mengira kau menjadi seperti itu karena kau sudah mulai diterima penduduk Suna, namun ketika aku memperhatikan lagi ternyata seseorang itu yang membuatmu seperti ini. Kau selalu menatapnya, memperhatikannya dan mengawasinya setiap ia dikirim misi ke Suna. Jangan kira aku tidak memperhatikanmu Gaara"

Muka Gaara bersemu merah, ia tidak menyangka Kankurou memperhatikan dirinya sampai sedetail itu.

Kankurou tertawa melihat reaksi Gaara, "Wajahmu lucu sekali Gaara, itu mengingatkanku saat aku memberitahumu kalau Sakura yang mengobatimu pada saat perang berakhir."

Muka Gaara semakin memerah menahan malu, "Dan ekspresi wajahmu ketika aku memberitahumu bahwa dia tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari setelah merawat lukamu menjawab semua pertanyaanku Gaara"

Gaara mendengus kesal, "Berhenti menggodaku!"

Kankurou mencoba mati-matian menahan tawanya, ternyata menggoda Gaara dengan topik Sakura sangat menyenangkan.

Kemudian ia berdeham mencoba menetralisir suasana.

"Baiklah… baiklah kita kembali ke topik awal, lalu kenapa kau kelihatan tidak senang dengan pernikahan ini? Seharusnya kau bahagia Gaara"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Sakura menderita _nii-san_. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kehilangannya. Dan kau tahu para tetua semakin lama semakin susah diajak berkompromi. Mereka bahkan tidak meminta pendapatku soal pernikahan ini"

Kankurou menghela napas, "Semakin tua ternyata mereka semakin keras kepala rupanya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di bagian Sakura dan Sasuke**

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sakura menunduk, mencoba menuatkan dirinya, lalu dia menatap dan tersenyum palsu kerah Sasuke.

"Kau harus mencari orang lain untuk membantumu membangun kembali klanmu Sasuke"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya,v"Katamu kau mencintaiku?! Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku menikahi wanita lain Sakura?"

Sakura mencoba untun terlihat tenang dan tegar, "Aku sudah bertunangan Sasuke."

Sasuke mendecih, "Tch! Persetan dengan semua itu! Kita sama-sama saling mencintai Sakura! Lebih baik kita melarikan diri saja"

Sakura merengkuh kedua pipi Sasuke, ia mengunci tatapannya.

"Yang kita bicarakan disini tidak hanya kau dan aku Sasuke, tapi Konoha dan Suna. Kita tidak bisa melarikan diri Sasuke, semua negara sekarang merupakan anggota aliansi shinobi. Mereka pasti akan berkerjasama mengejar kita, dan kalau kita tertangkap aku tidak tahu apa yang nanti akan dilakukan oleh para tetua desa kepadamu."

"Kau adalah anggota terakhir klan Uchiha yang sangat melegenda Sasuke, Carilah wanita yang hebat yang bisa melahirkan anak-anakmu nanti"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia Sasuke, aku tidak ingin kau dibenci dan kehilangan kepercayaan lagi dari penduduk desa. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpamu Sasuke. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk melindungi desa pada saat perang berlangsung dulu Sasuke? "

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya dadanya terasa nyeri_,'bahkan disaat seperti ini yang kau pikirkan diriku Sakura. Kumohon berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu.'_

Setelah itu Sakura melepaskan rengkuhannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung. "Ayo Sasuke kita masih harus meneruskan perjalanan."

Sisa perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dengan keheningan, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Dan tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai gerbang desa Sunagakure

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan membuat pusaran pasir. Pusaran itu semakin lama semakin memadat. Lali munculah Gaara dari balik pasir tersebut.

"Terimakasih telah mengawal tunanganku Sasuke"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan ia mengepalkan tangannya, rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju muka orang yang ada di depannya itu. Namun ia urungkan niatnya karena ia tahu masalah lebih besar akan terjadi jika ia melakukan hal itu. "Hn" hanya gumaman saja yang keluar dari mulutnya

Lalu Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura, wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian rambutnya. Sasuke tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Ia hanya mengeluarkan suara tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun, berhati-hatilah pada perjalanan pulang" Suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan.

Lalu Gaara menggengam tangannya dan mengajaknya beranjak dari sana samba nerkata,

"Kami pergi dulu Sasuke."

Gaara bukannya tidak sadar dengan tatapan tajam yang Sasuke arahkan padanya. Ia sangat menyadari itu. Aura persaingan pun sangat terasa. Namun ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki gerbang konoha dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menyusuri desa menuju kantor hokage. Tetapi di tengah jalan ia dihadang Lee

"Sasuke-kun kau ingin ke kantor hokage?"

"Hn"

"Naruto-kun menyuruku membawamu ke suatu tempat Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Lee, dan mereka berhenti di suatu tempat yang tidak asing baginya. Mansion Hyuuga.

Dia mengikuti Lee dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan, ternyata di ruangan itu seluruh Rokie-12 terlah berkumpul.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak enak, Naruto memilih untuk berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana misimu Sasuke? Apakah Suna masih dipenuhi pasir?"

Anggota Rokie-12 hanya menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing, _'Bagaimana bisa orang sebodoh itu menjadi seorang hokage? Bahkan untuk berbasa-basi pun sangat payah'_

Sasuke berkata dengan dingin, "Langsung saja ke intinya Dobe, untuk apa kalian berkumpul disini"

"Kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana **misimu** Sasuke." Naruto bertanya dengan nada penekanan pada kata kata 'misimu'

"Untuk mengawal Sakura ke Suna dengan selamat ya. Untuk memintanya membangun klan Uchiha bersamaku tidak."

Semua orang menatap horror kearah Sasuke, merka tahu Sasuke sosok seseorang yang dingin namun kali ini berbeda, entah mengapa mereka merasakan aura begitu suram yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha terakhir ini saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Ino mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedikit gugup, "Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya mengajaknya berbicara dan bilang aku mencintainya"

_'Astaga seorang Uchiha ditolak? Ini pasti pukulan telak baginya'_

"Lalu?" Kini Sai yang mulai angkat bicara

"Dia bilang dia juga mencintaiku"

Semua orang menyeritkan alisnya bingung.

"Bukankah itu tandanya kau berhasil Sasuke?" Kini giliran Shino yang menyahut

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Kali ini giliran tenten

"Dia bilang ini bukan hanya tentang aku dengannya tapi juga tentang Konoha dan Suna."

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya kabur di saat perjalanan?" Kiba menyahuti

"Ia tak ingin kejadian buruk menimpaku, ia tak ingin penduduk desa kembali membenciku, ia juga tak ingin aku dihukum oleh para tetua, ia ingin aku memenuhi janjiku pada saat perang berlangsung untuk melindungi desa, dan ia ingin aku mewujudkan impianku untuk membangun kembali klanku."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu saat pertamakali kau kembali ke desa? Tentu masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini" Ino memijit pangkal hidungnya

"Dia menghindariku"

"Aku juga sempat berfikiran yang sama soal itu Sasuke. Apakah sebelum terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" Sai mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian saat di gerbang Konoha pada saat Sasuke kembali ke desa

Sasuke berpikir, ia mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. "Terakhir kami bertemu sebelum itu adalah pada saat aku diobati olehnya di medan perang, lalu _kunoichi_ Suna datang dan memintanya untuk menyembuhkan Kazekage. Lalu teman-temanku datang, aku menggigit Karin agar lukaku segera pulih dan menyuruh Sakura pergi untuk menyembuhkan Kazekage."

"Baka! Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya pergi? Malah sampai menggigit wanita itu di depan Sakura. Kau benar-benar tidak peka Uchiha" Ino tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, wajar saja Sakura menghindarinya. Ia pasti merasa cemburu

"Aku mendengar kondisi Kazekage cukup parah, dan yang bisa menangani itu hanya Sakura. Makannya aku menyuruhnya pergi karena luka ditubuhku sudah lebih baik"

Hening, tidak ada yang melanjtkan pembicaraan.

Ditengah keheningan Kiba berbisik –namun cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana- kepada Shino, "Kau tahu apa inti yang kita ambil dari kasus ini Shino?"

Shino hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia mendengarkan omongan kiba barusan.

"Kalau ingin melamar seseorang lebih baik jangan ditunda-tunda, atau kau akan berakhir seperti Sasuke"

Tuing! Perempatan siku muncul di dahi semua orang disana

**Duagh!**

"Apa-apaan kau Ino?! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Kiba mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat perbuatan Ino kepadanya barusan.

"Baka!" Ingin rasanya Ino menyumpal mulut Kiba yang selalu tidak peka pada keadaan, untuk kasus ini bahkan Naruto saja lebih peka.

"Hn, betul perkataanmu Kiba" Sasuke menyahut, yang membuat keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

Semua orang menghela napas, sepertinya orang yang sedang mereka interogasi sedang benar-benar frustasi. Hey sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu?

"Apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan?" Kini Naruto mulai kembali angkat suara.

"Sejujurnya aku lebih memilih berperang dengan Suna, tapi itu tidak mungkin"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?! Ayolah kita punya dua orang pahlawan yang berperan melawan Madara Uchiha. Belum lagi jurus-jurus hebat dari klan-klan ternama!" Kiba lagi-lagi menyahutkan inspirasinya

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya,"Baka! Itu yang ada semakin menyusahkan kita! Merepotkan"

Kiba memasang muka jengkelnya, "Bilang saja kau tidak ingin melawan kekasihmu yang pengendali kipas itu Shikamaru"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Shikamaru.

"Baik Suna maupun Konoha sama-sama tergabung dalam Aliansi Shinobi. Kita punya beberapa peraturan dan perjanjian khusus, Setiap ada masalah terutama perang pada suatu Negara maka seluruh Negara Aliansi akan membantu. Dalam kasus ini kalau kita menyerang Suna jelas-jelas posisi kita yang salah Kiba. Nanti yang akan kita hadapi tidak hanya Suna, namun Negara Aliansi lainnya. Mereka mungkin akan memutus hubungan kerjasama dengan desa kita. Dengan kata lain desa kita akan terisolasi dari dunia luar dan tidak aka nada yang membantu. Kau tidak memikirkan nasib penduduk desa nantinya?"

Kiba terdiam sejuta bahasa, benar juga semua yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Kenapa dirinya tidak memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Pantas Saja Sasuke bilang tidak mungkin

Semua sibuk berfikir dengan pikirannya masing-masing, sampai seuara ketukan membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

Tok Tok Tok

Hinata pun membuka pintu dan mendapai seorang ANBU berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa sebuah gulungan

"Maaf Hinata-sama, Saya harus menyerahkan gulungan ini kepada Hokage-sama"

Naruto menghampirinya dan berkata, "dari siapa gulungan itu? Mengapa kau tidak menyerahkannya di kantor nanti?"

Sang anbu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "A-Ano.. gulungan itu dari Kazekage-sama"

Naruto segera mengambil gulungan itu "Terimakasih, kau boleh pergi"

Lalu sang ANBU menghilang dan Naruto mulai membaca gulungan itu.

Senua mata tertuju kepada Naruto, Muka Naruto terlihat pucat.

"A-ada a-apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya kepada suaminya.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Pernikahan Gaara dan Sakura dipercepat"

Glek! Kini semua orang disana meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sasuke

Rahang Sasuke mengeras dan ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sinar keunguan mulai terlihat dibelakangnya

Kali ini wajah Naruto sudah pucat pasi, Ia mencoba menghampiri Sasuke."Te-teme ku mohoh ja-jangan gunakan Susano'o mu! Kalau kau menghancurkan mansion Hyuuga aku bisa dipecat jadi menantu oleh Hiashi! K-ku mohon te-teme."

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf ya kalo chapter ini kurang berkenan di hati kalian!

Kalau ada yang mau memberi masuka untuk jalan cerita ini bisa pm aku :p

Uchiharuno susi: Makasih ceritanya udah dibilang seru hahaha. aku usahain ceritanya dipanjangin buat chapter depan. tapi ga janji bisa update kilat hohoho *dilempar sendal* Thanks buat reviewnya!

mitsuka sakurai: sebenernya gaara gak egois kok, ia cuma mau memperjuangkan sakura aja. buktinya dia mengijinkan sasuke yang mengawal sakura pada chapter ini hahahaha (kemaren kan belum dijelasin yak) *kabur* Terimaksih buat reviewnya!

hanazono yuri: Aku usahain update kilat. tapi kalo chapter depan ga janji deh, soalnya mau dibuat banyak *spoiler* (apanya yang spoiler coba )

: semoga ke depannya makin tambah seru hahaha. Author emang banyak masukin karakter kiba, apalagi di chapter ini. soalnya karakter kiba kadang ngomongnya suka asal dan suka ga bisa baca situasi. tapi disitu yang bikin aku suka sama dia. hahaha kaya yang waktu episode Sakura nyatain perasaanya ke naruto kiba bener bener gabisa baca situasi sampe diinjek kakinya ama sakura hahaha. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya!

hachikodesuka: iya sasu diuji kesabarannya banget disini. kalo di anime kan saku yang suka diuji, kali ini Sasu yang diuji *ketawa setan* Terimakasih untuk reviewnya!

angodess: aku gabakal bikin sasu berpaling ke karin ko, soalnya aku juga kurang suka sama pairing itu hahaha. sekarang ceritanya udah fokus ke gaasakusasu sama para tetua yang nyebelin. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya!

UchiHarunoKid: ya selamat datang kembali (?) chapt depan aku ga janji bisa update kilat heheh ._. Teimakasih buat reviewnya!

miss chery24: jangan panggil aku senpai ._.v aku masih orang baru disini. mohon bantuannya yaaa. aku ga janji bisa update kilat buat chapt depan ._. Terimakasih buat review nya!

Lina: Maaf ya kalo kamu ga suka karakter sakura disini hehehe. Tapi kalo menurut pendapatku sih Sakura yang sekarang emang mentalnya udah lebih kuat, tapi kita gatau apa yang dia rasakan sebetulnya kan? :p makasih udah review! :D


	7. Gaara

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Tragedy,Romance.**

**Warning: CANON, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"Te-teme ku mohoh ja-jangan gunakan Susano'o mu! Kalau kau menghancurkan mansion Hyuuga aku bisa dipecat jadi menantu oleh Hiashi! K-ku mohon te-teme."

Semua orang panik karena aksi Sasuke, hey siapa yang bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Mungkin saja tidak hanya mansion Hyuuga yang ia hancurkan, mungkin seluruh Konoha akan ikut dihancurkan olehnya.

Shikamaru berteriak, "Ino!"

Ino yang mengerti maksud Shikamaru pun mengeluarkan jurus transfer pikirannya kepada Sasuke "_Shintenshin No Jutsu!_" Badan Ino yang terkulai lemas ditangkap oleh Tenten.

Susano'o pun perlahan mengilang, Mata Sasuke juga kembali berubah menjadi hitam karena Ino sudah memasuki tubuhnya.

"Segeralah keluar sesaat sebelum Chouji memukul tengkuknya!" Shikamaru kembali member perintah

Ino yang berada di tubuh Sasuke mengangguk, lalu Chouji mengambil posisi dan memukul tengkuk Sasuke.

Ino yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke sesaat sebelum Chouji memukul tengkuknya telah kembali ke tubuhnya.

Shikamaru kembali berkata, "Sai, ikat dia dengan ular-ularmu. Pastikan ular-ularmu menghisap chakranya bila ia berontak."

Naruto geram, "Kau keterlaluan Shikamaru! Tidak usah sampai mengikatnya segala! Ia hanya kelelahan dan sedang emosi!"

"Kita hanya perlu berjaga-jaga Naruto." Kini Shino yang menimpali

Naruto mendecih, "Tch! Kalian tidak mempercayai teman kalian sendiri?!"

Shikamaru menjawab, "Bukan begitu Naruto, dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apa yang akan dilakukannya, kau harusnya paham betul dengan kondisinya"

Sai menyetujuinya dan berkata, "Baiklah, kita bawa dia ke Mansion Uchiha dan meminta Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo untuk memantaunya. Dan salah satu dari kita juga bergantian menjaga dan menenangkannya"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menonjok tembok dengan tangannya sampai tembok itu hancur.

_'Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak bisa membantumu kali ini'_

.

.

.

**DI SUNAGAKURE**

Gaara dan Sakura berjalan beriringan di jalanan Suna

"Wajahmu pucat sekali Sakura. Apakah kau sakit?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja Gaara, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan karena perjalanan Konoha-Suna"

Gaara pun mengangguk, meski ia tidak percaya perkataan Sakura karena wajah Sakura yang begitu pucat.

_'Bahkan tak butuh seorang medic-nin untuk memastikan keadaanmu tidak baik-baik saja Sakura'_

Tak lama tubuh Sakura terasa limbung, kalau saja Gaara tidak menahannya pasti ia akan terjatuh.

Sakura memekik kaget, tiba-tiba tubuhnya digendong ala _bridal style _oleh Gaara.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memforsir dirimu Sakura, bekerja lembur setiap hari tanpa makan yang teratur tetap akan membuatmu sakit sekalipun kau medic-nin terbaik di Negara HI"

Sakura yang merasa canggung memita Gaara untuk menurunkannya,"Gaara turunkan aku"

Gaara memandang Sakura dan menjawab, "Dan membiarkanmu terjatuh seperti tadi? Tidak akan Sakura."

Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Ia digendong oleh pemimpin desa di tengah jalan seperti ini. Apalagi kata-kata Gaara barusan yang sarat akan perhatian.

Ia melihat semua mata penduduk yang berada di sepanjang jalan memandang kearah mereka, mereka memandang dengan tatapan kagum dengan senyuman penuh arti. Sakura hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sakura, sebetulnya bisa saja ia memakai jurus teleportasinya dengan pasir, namun ia tidak melakukannya.

Kau sengaja melakukannya eh Gaara?

Sakura merasa perjalanan mereka sangat lama,Ia tidak tahu berada dimana sekarang karena ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Gaara, ia tidak ingin memalingkan mukanya kearah lain karena ia tau semua penduduk desa sedang membicarakannya karena terdengar suara bisik-bisik yang tidak begitu jelas terdengar ditelinganya.

"Kita sudah sampai Sakura."

Sakura kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari dada Gaara, ia menyeritkan alisnya heran karena mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang megah. Gaara yang masih menggendong Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah itu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, para tetua menyuruhmu tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara waktu. Karena Temari-nee belum pulang, jadi kamar tamu belum dibereskan. Kau istirahat dulu dikamarku."

Gaara membuka sebuah pintu dengan pasirnya, lalu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu ternyata kamar tidur Gaara, terlihat sederhana namun nyaman untuk ditempati. Di kamar ini terasa lebih dingin daripada diluar tadi.

Gaara pun membaringkan Sakura diatas ranjangnya dan menaikan selimut untuk menutupi sebagian badan Sakura, lalu ia duduk pinggiran ranjang sebelah Sakura.

Sakura merasa tidak enak kepada Gaara, sambil memainkan selimut yang ada di tangannya ia berkata, "Apakah tidak apa-apa Gaara? Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bisa menginap di kantor Sakura, atau ….." Gaara menyeringai "aku bisa menemanimu disini"

Dugh!

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di wajah Gaara, Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tenanglah aku tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam kepadamu Sakura, aku masih ingat bagaimana pukulanmu yang mengenai Bijuu-Bijuu itu, dan aku tidak mau merasakannya."

Sakura hanya mengurucutkan bibirnya sebal karena Gaara terus-terusan menggodanya, semburat kemerahan masih terlihat jelas di pipinya. Gaara yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum simpul, wajahnya pun ikut merona karena melihat gadis di depannya ini. Menurutnya gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Gaara pun beranjak berdiri dari posisinya tadi. Ia merapikan helaian rambut Sakura dengan lembut lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Beristirahatlah, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus menemui para tetua desa. Aku pergi dulu."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka barusan Gaara …. Menciumnya

Meski hanya di kening, namun tetap saja itu mebuat pipi Sakura semakin memerah.

Ia bahkan sampai tidak menyadari Gaara telah keluar dari kamar itu dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah dari wajahnya.

Hey siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang pemimpin muda dan berkharisma seperti Gaara? Sakura adalah salah satu diantaranya.

Banyak pertanyaan di benak Sakura sekarang, dan itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Tak lama setelah itu Sakura pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Sakura bangun keesokan paginya karena cahaya yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar Gaara.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura?"

Sakura kaget mendapati Gaara yang tersenyum lembut terduduk di samping ranjangnya.

_'Apakah semalam Gaara tidur disini?'_

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura ia berkata

"Semalam aku menginap di kantor, dan kembali kesini pada saat fajar"

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau bersiap-siaplah, kita akan bertemu para tetua pagi ini. Tapi sebelumnya kita akan sarapan terlebih dahulu. Kankuro-nii dan Temari-nee sudah menunggu kita."

Gaara kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, namun sebelum keluar ia menengok kembali kearah Sakura

"Aku sudah mengambilkan obat dari rumah sakit untukmu semalam. Obatnya ada di laci paling atas, kalau kau keluar nanti bawa obat itu. Setelah sarapan kau harus meminum obat"

Sakura mendengus geli, menurutnya Sabaku Gaara sekarang seperti ibu-ibu yang memperingati anaknya.

"Kau seperti ibu-ibu Gaara, kenapa kau bisa secerewet itu?"

Gaara menyeringai dan membuat suara beratnya terdengar lebih menggoda, "Karenamu Sakura."

Gaara segera keluar dan menutup pintu karena ia tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Brukh!

Bunyi sebuah bantal yang menabrak pintu.

Gaara memasang wajah lega, "Untung saja aku cepat menghindar"

Sepertinya sekarang Gaara mempunyai hobi baru untuk menggoda Sakura.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri Sakura keluar dari kamar Gaara dan melangkah menuju ruang makan. Disana terlihat Kankurou dan Gaara yang sudah duduk rapi meja makan, dan Temari yang sedang menyiapkan hidangan di dapur untuk dibawa ke atas meja makan.

Sakura berjalan kearah temari, "Temari-nee sini biar aku bantu."

Temari hanya tersenyum dan menolak permintaan Sakura dengan halus,"Tidak usah Sakura, kau tamu disini dan kami harus melayanimu. Sana duduklah di meja makan, lagipula ini hidangan yang terakhir."

Sakura tersenyum canggung, Kankurou yang mendengar percakapan tersebut pun tersenyum dan ikut menimpali.

"Sakura bukan tamu biasa _nee-chan_, mungkin bulan ini ia sudah resmi menjadi Sabaku dan tinggal bersama kita."

Temari tersenyum simpul,"Aku tahu betul itu Kankurou, biarlah sekarang ia menjadi tamu kita. Mungkin ia tidak akan merasakan lagi menjadi tamu di keluarga Sabaku karena ia akan menjadi bagian di dalamnya."

Temari dan Sakura berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil posisi masing-masing, dan mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan.

Setelah selesai makan dan Sakura meminum obatnya mereka memulai percakapan.

Kankurou mulai membuka suara, "Sakura kapan kau akan pindah kesini?"

Sakura baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab namun Gaara telah menyela ucapannya. "Kami belum menikah _nii-san, _Sakura mungkin akan pindah setelah pernikahan berlangsung."

Sakura mengangguk, ia membenarkan pernyataan Gaara.

"Kuharap kau segera pindah kesini Sakura, aku butuh teman perempuan di rumah ini untuk mengobrol. Aku muak melihat mereka berdua yang tidak bisa kuajak mengobrol sama sekali. Yang satu sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya dan yang satu sibuk dengan boneka-bonekanya. Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan bersama Sakura!" Temari mulai mengoceh dengan wajah yang ceria dan bersemangat.

Sakura mengangguk antusias,"Tentu _nee-chan_! Pasti akan menyenangkan kita menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Gaara membuka suaranya kembali, "Kau disini untuk menjadi istriku Sakura, bukan untuk menjadi teman bermain Temari-nee"

Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah _shock _yang terlihat berpura-pura."Kau posesif sekali Gaara"

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

Kankurou menyeringai dan memandang kearah Sakura,"Kurasa tugasmu akan berat Sakura"

Sakura menjawab dengan santai, "Kurasa kau benar _nii-san, _tugasku pasti berat. Aku harus bersabar menghadapi Gaara yang begitu cerewet seperti ibu-ibu"

Gaara yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus, berbeda dengan reaksi kedua kakaknya.

Kankurou dan Temari melotot secara bersamaan, mereka kaget dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. Kalau mereka sedang makan mereka pasti akan tersedak.

Temari ikut menimpali,"C-Cerewet katamu?"

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi reaksi Sabaku bersaudara tersebut.

Kankurou kembali menyeringai, kali ini kearah Gaara."Kau tahu Sakura? Ku rasa kau sudah mena-"

Belum selesai Kankurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan 'menyeretnya' keluar sambil berkata "Kami pergi, para tetua pasti sudah menunggu."

Sakura mencoba menghentikan Gaara namun nihil, tenanganya tak sebanding.

"Kau kenapa sih Gaara? _Nii-san_ kan belum selesai berbicara. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang _nii-san_ katakan."

Gaara hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan tunangannya itu.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya karena ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari tunangannya itu.

Gaara terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sakura, "Sakura jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Apa kata warga Suna kalau melihat calon istri pemimpin mereka berwajah jelek seperti itu?"

Sakura makin menekuk wajahnya, dan berjalan mendahalui Gaara.

Gaara semakin terkekeh melihat kelakuan tunangannya itu. Ia tetap berjalan santai tidak menyusul Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Sakura, memangnya kau tahu kemana tempat tujuan kita?"

Kata-kata Gaara sukses membuat Sakura berhenti di tempat. Sakura merasa bodoh sekarang.

Tak lama Gaara sudah berada di sampingnya, dan menggandeng tangannya.

Sakura berkata,"Kau menyebalkan!"

Gaara menyeringai kearah Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan membatin,

_'Kami-sama aku tak menyangka seorang Sabaku Gaara sangat menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya aku menonjok wajah tampannya.'_

Che! kau mengakui dia tampan Sakura!

Menyadari dirinya yang sudah keterlaluan menggoda Sakura, akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Aku bercanda Sakura."

"Hn"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hn"

"Yang aku katakan bohong."

"Hn"

"Aku berbohong mengatakan calon istri pemimpin Suna jelek saat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembukan pipinya."

"Hn"

"Menurutku dia terlihat manis kalau seperti itu"

"Hn" Suasana hening, Sakura mencerna kembali kata-kata Gaara barusan dan ia baru sadar kalau yang Gaara bicarakan adalah dirinya.

"E-eh? Maksudmu?"

Gaara tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kembali kepada Gaara namun Gaara mendahului ucapannya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sekarang Sakura sudah tidak memikirkan ucapan Gaara tadi, sekarang ia menjadi sangat gugup. Ia belum pernah bertemu para tetua Suna sebelumnya.

Sakura mencengkram tangan Gaara lebih kuat, ia tidak tahu harus melampiaskan kegugupannya dengan cara apa.

Gaara yang mengerti keadaan Sakura tersenyum dan memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak-ada-yang-perlu-dikhawatirkan

Entah mengapa tapi senyuman Gaara barusan membuat Sakura menjadi lebih tenang. Sekarang ia sudah tiding mencengkram tangan Gaara, namun tangan mereka masih saling bertautan.

Ketika masuk ke dalam gedung itu Sakura dan Gaara disambut dengan ramah. Para pelayan yang lewat dan berpapasan dengan mereka pasti membungkuk memberi hormat.

Lalu Gaara mengetuk sebuah pintu dan membukanya.

Terlihat beberapa orang tua disana yang sudah Sakura prediksikan mereka adalah tetua desa Suna. Lalu Sakura dan Gaara membungkukan badan secara bersamaan untuk member hormat, dan mereka menganggukan kepala tanda mereka merespon hormat Sakura dan Gaara. Setelah itu mereka dipersilahkan untuk duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan.

Ruangan ini mengingatkan Sakura kepada ruangan para tetua di Konoha, posisi duduknya pun persis sama pada saat pertamakalinya Sakura diberitahu bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan Gaara. Sakura dan Gaara duduk di sebrang para tetua, dan para tetua berjajar di depan mereka.

"Kami tidak akan berbasa-basi, kami akan langsung ke intinya saja"

Sakura membatin,_'Sama seperti tetua di Konoha, apa semua orang tua seperi itu?'_

Sakura dan Gaara pun mengangguk mengerti

"Lusa undangan akan dikirim, kalian akan menikah akhir minggu depan. Untukmu Haruno-san, persiapkanlah barang-barangmu yang kau perlukan untuk tinggal disini, nanti biar Kazekage-sama yang mengantarmu. Dan kalian harus menandatangani surat pernikahan segera setelah kalian sampai di Konoha."

Tidak seperti Gaara yang sudah diberitahu sebelumnya,Sakura kaget namun ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia tak percaya masa lajangnya yang harusnya masih sekitar dua bulan lagi disandangnya, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kurang lebih sepuluh hari.

"Apa kalian mengerti?"

Gaara menjawab mewakili dirinya dan Sakura,"Ya kami mengerti"

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, kalian ingin mengadakan resepsi dimana?"

Gaara ragu menjawabnya, ia tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Mungkin kami akan mengadakannya di ko-" Sakura menyela ucapan Gaara

"Suna! Kami akan mengadakan resepsi di Suna"

Gaara sebetulnya heran dengan jawaban Sakura, namun ia menutupnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik"

Mereka mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu mereka berpamitan kepada para tetua.

"Kau ingin pergi ke kantor Gaara?"

"Hn, iya Sakura. Aku harus menyelesaikan banyak dokumen malam ini agar kita bisa pergi ke Konoha besok, atau setidaknya lusa."

"Bagaimana dengan misiku di Suna yang diberikan oleh para tetua Gaara? Bukankah waktunya dua dampai tiga minggu"

"Ku dengar mereka membatalkan misimu Sakura"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Gaara menggandeng tangan sakura lalu berkata, "Aku antar kau pulang"

Sakura melepas genggaman tangan Gaara dan tersenyum kepadanya, "Tidak usah Gaara, aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di daerah pertokoan Suna, aku juga ingin mengenal daerah ini agar saat aku tinggal disini aku tidak akan bergantung padamu terus"

Gaara menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke kantorku dan aku akan membebas tugaskan Matsuri hari ini untuk menemaimu berkeliling Suna"

"Tapi Gaara aku ingin berkeliling sendiri" Sakura memohon dengan nada memelas.

Gaara menegaskan nada suaranya, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sakura"

Sakura hanya menghela napas mendengar keputusan Gaara.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantor Gaara. Setelah sampai disana Gaara langsung menemui Matsuri dan menyuruhnya menemani Sakura berjalan-jalan berkeliling desa.

Sebelum Sakura pergi Gaara berkata,"Nanti malam kita akan makan diluar"

"Bersama Temari-_nee_ dan Kankuro-_nii_?"

"Tidak, hanya kita berdua. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Bersiap-siaplah, pukul 7 aku akan menjemputmu di rumah."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Gaara.

"Jaa Gaara~" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Gaara

.

.

.

**Di Konohagakure**

Di kantor Hokage terlihat Naruto yang sedang termenung memandang keluar jendela, sampai tidak menyadari sang istri yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau melamun?"

Ya, semenjak mereka menikah hinta sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto, dan ia mulai tidak tergagap lagi. Namun kalau di hadapan banyak orang penyakit gugupnya masih suka kambuh.

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Hinata-chan! Kapan kau masuk?"

"Baru saja Naruto-kun, apa yang kau pikirkan samapai kau termenung seperti itu? Bahkan bento yang kubawakan untuk makan siangmu tadi masih belum kau sentuh dan masih rapi berada di atas meja kerjamu"

Naruto merasa ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai istri seperti Hinata yang pengertian dan perhatian, bisa mengimbangi dirinya yang ceroboh.

"Aku hanya memikirkan Teme dan Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku tidak bisa membantu mereka"

Hinata menangkup kedua pipi Naruto, "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Naruto-kun, Kau sudah bertindak sebagaimana mestinya. Mungkin kalau tanpamu mereka belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing."

Naruto tersenyum dan meletakan kedua tangannya diatas kedua tangan Hinata yang masih menangkup di pipinya. "Terimakasih Hinata-chan, Kau memang yang terbaik"

Blush!

Rona kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipi ranumnya, "Y-ya Na-naruto-kun, s-sebaiknya kau m-makan s-se-sekarang. K-kau t-ti-dak boleh s-sa-sakit"

Yap, sepertinya penyakit gugup Hinata kembali lagi.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu berkata dengan manja. "Suapi aku Hinata-chan"

Brukh!

Naruto kaget karena melihat Hinata yang pingsan, untung sebelum itu Naruto sudah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu.

kebiasaan lama memang susah untuk dilangkan bukan?

.

.

.

**Sunagakure**

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 7 malam, Sakura sudah siap pergi dan ia sedang duduk menunggu Gaara di ruang tengah. Tak lama Temari menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya.

Temari memulai pembicaraan dengan nada jahil, "Kau akan pergi kencan dengan Gaara kan Sakura?"

Sakura menjawab dengan gugup,"E-eh? Tidak Temari-_nee _kami h-hanya makan malam bersama."

"Bukankah itu termasuk kencan? Ayolah mengaku saja"

"A-ano …."

"Ehem!"

Sebuah dehaman menghentikan percakapan mereka, ternyata Gaara sudah berdiri di belakang mereka. Sakura dan Temari sampai terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya.

Temari meneriaki Gaara,"Gaara kau mengagetkan kami tahu!"

Yang diteriaki hanya menyeringai kearah sang kakak.

"Temari-_nee _sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu, kita akan ke Konoha kemungkinan tiga sampai empat hari. Kau ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu dan berkencan dengannya kan?"

tanpa memperdulikan ocehan sang kakak yang salah tingkah Gaara langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

.

Mereka memasuki sebuah _restaurant _di pusat kota Suna, dengan melihat dekorasi di dalamnya bisa dipastikan _restaurant_ tersebut adalah salah satu _restaurant_ mewah.

Mereka lalu duduk di sebuah meja di dekat jendela. Dari jendela tersebut terlihat pemandangan Suna pada malam hari yang dipenuhi lampu-lampu, satu kesimpulan yang Sakura dapat yaitu **indah.**

Tak lama pesanan pun datang, ternyata Gaara sudah mempersiapkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka pergi kesana. Mereka makan dengan tenang diselingi oleh percakapan ringan tentang hari yang mereka lewati tadi. Gaara menanyakan bagaimana acara jalan-jalannya kepada Sakura, dan Sakura yang menanyakan kegiatan Gaara di kantor.

Setelah selesai makan mereka memulai membicarakan 'hal utama'.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau menginginkan pernikahan kita diadakan di Suna Sakura? Aku kira kau lebih memilih Konoha."

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba suasana baru Gaara, aku belum pernah menghadiri pernikahan orang-orang Suna"

_'Kau berbohong Sakura, aku tahu itu.'_

_'Konoha terlalu menyimpan banyak kenanganku dengan Sasuke. Aku takut hatiku akan kembali goyah kalau kita menikah disana.'_

"Prosesinya kan sama Sakura, hanya tempat yang berbeda"

"Aku tahu, Aku hanya ingin mencoba hal yang baru Gaara"

"Oh, iya mungkin kita baru bisa ke Konoha lusa, banyak dokumen yang belum aku periksa. "

"Tak masalah Gaara"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Gaara terlihat begitu gelisah dan Sakura sedang termenung

Setelah menghela napas panjang Gaara memulai percakapan kembali

Gaara memanggil Sakura, "Sakura?"

Sakura menyeritkan alisnya heran melihat Gaara yang terlihat errr-gugup lalu ia menjawab "Iya Gaara?"

Gaara kembali menghela napas.

"Maaf, mungkin ini sudah sedikit terlambat. Undangan pernikahan kita bahkan akan disebarkan lusa"

Gaara kembali menghela napas, lalu ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru dari saku celananya dan membuka isinya. Ternyata itu sepasang cincin pernikahan yang terukir nama Gaara dan Sakura di dalamnya.

"Meskipun kita dijodohkan, aku ingin melamarmu sebagai pria Sakura."

"Aku mencintaimu…. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Sakura terperangah, Ia menutup mulutnya kaget akan pernyataan cinta Gaara barusan.

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan tatapan berharap.

Hening. Hanya satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan situasi saat ini.

Sakura mulai menurunkan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya tadi, Ia pun tersenyum kearah Gaara. Hatinya terenyuh dengan perlakuan Gaara.

Tangan Sakura mulai meraih kotak biru yang diberikan Gaara, dipakainya ukuran cincin yang lebih kecil di jarinya. lalu ia berkata,

"Tentu saja, Apakah aku bisa menolak Tuan Sabaku?"

_'Maafkan aku Gaara'_

"Tentu saja tidak Nyonya Sabaku."

_'Bukan hal itu yang ingin ku dengar darimu Sakura. Bahkan kau tidak menyinggung pernyataan cintaku'_

Kedua insan itu tersenyum seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan paling bahagia di dunia, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihat merasa iri.

Namun pada kenyataanya? Mereka sama-sama membohongi diri mereka masing-masing, meyakinkan diri mereka kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Pada tengah malam, Sakura terbangun karena merasa haus. Ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun ketika ia melewati ruang tengah ia melihat Gaara yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Lalu ia menghampirinya.

Gaara yang menyadari keberadaan gadis itu bertanya, "Kau belum tidur Sakura?"

Sakura duduk di samping pemuda itu,"Sudah, hanya aku merasa haus. Ketika aku menuju dapur ternyata aku mendapatimu disini. Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengurus beberapa dokumen, Kalau tidak dikerjakan sekarang mungkin tidak akan sempat diselesaikan besok. Sedangkan lusa kita akan pergi ke Konoha."

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri Gaara."

"Aku sudah terbiasa untuk tidak tidur Sakura, meskipun Shukaku telah diambil dari tubuhku."

"Kalau begitu cobalah sekali-kali Gaara. Tidur itu baik untuk kesehatan. Berbaringlah!"

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Baringkan tubuhmu, Taruh kepalamu diatas pahaku."

Gaara hanya mengikuti perintah Sakura, Lalu Sakura mulai mengeluarka chakra kehijauan dari tangannya di kepala Gaara.

Gaara merasakan sensasi yang berbeda, ia merasa nyaman dan hangat. Entah itu karena faktor chakra yang dialirkan Sakura atau karena Sakura.

"Kau pasti sering merasa pusing dan palamu terasa berat?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau harus merilekskan tubuhmu Gaara, aku tahu kau sibuk karena pekerjaanmu seorang Kage namun kau butuh istirahat. Kau tahu? Seorang Kage pun bisa mengalami sakit Gaara"

Merasa tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun Sakura akhirnya menyingkirkan tangannya dan melihat keadaan Gaara.

Ternyata Gaara sudah terlelap, wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai. Sakura menyingkirkan rambut Gaara yang menutupi matanya.

Sekarang Sakura tahu dari mana warna hitam di sekitar mata Gaara. Ternyata ia jarang tertidur seumur hidupnya karena takut Shukaku yang mengambil alih kesadarannya ketika ia tidur.

Bahkan ketika Shukaku sudah diambil dari tubuhnya oleh Akatsuki dirinya masih belum terbiasa untuk tidur.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Sakura dan Gaara masih berada dalam posisi semalam. Keduanya masih tertidur dengan tenang.

Kankurou dan Temari yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau ingat terakhir kali Gaara tidur _nee-chan_?"

"Tidak Kankurou, lihatlah wajah Gaara begitu tentram dan damai."

"Aku berharap bisa melihat mereka seperti itu setiap hari _nee-chan"_

_"_Aku juga beharap…. Tidak, aku sangat berharap Kankurou. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja"

Mereka mencoba meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya di Konoha**

Gaara dan Sakura sedang berada di gedung Hokage dan sedang menandatangani surat pernikahan mereka disaksikan oleh Hokage desa dan Istrinya.

"S-Selamat Sakura-chan, K-Kazekage-sama"

Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata, "Terimaksih Hinata-chan"

Tidak ada yangmenyadari ekspresi Sakura berubah saat memeluk Hinata, dan ketika melepaskannya ia kembali tersenyum.

Sakura merasa heran karena Naruto tidak memberi selamat kepadanya. Namun ia tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, buktinya Naruto tetap tersenyum kearah Gaara dan dirinya.

Sakura dan Gaara kemudian berpamitan kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

Setelah itu mereka menuju apartemen Sakura. Setelah mengantar Sakura ke apartemennya, Gaara meminta ijin kepada Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura aku tidak bisa membantumu membereskan barang-barangmu. Nanti Temari-_nee _akan membantu kesini setelah ia bertemu kekasihnya. Atau aku akan meminta Naruto untuk mengirimkan ninja lain untukmu"

Walaupun sedikit heran dengan tingkah Gaara Sakura tetap tersenyum. "Tidak apa Gaara, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Memang kau akan kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan Sakura, mungkin dua sampai tiga hari. Setelah itu kita akan kembali ke Suna."

Sakura merasakan perasaanya tidak enak dan ingin menahan Gaara untu tidak pergi, tapi ia mencoba menepis semua itu dan ia mengatakan,

"Baiklah, hati-hati Gaara. Jaga kondisi tubuhmu"

Gaara mengangguk,"Setelah tertidur kemarin aku merasa lebih baik"

Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura dan mengecup keningnya

"Aku mencintaimu." Setelah itu Gaara berubah menjadi butiran pasir dan menghilang.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berjalan menyusuri desa bersama Sai, lalu mereka bertemu dengan Gaara. Rahang Sasuke mengeras, giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi, dan tangannya mengepal.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sasuke"

"Hn, Kazekage"

Wajah mereka memang datar, namun Sai menyadari aura persaingan diantara mereka. Ia hanya memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi.

Gaara menyeringai, "Kau sudah menerima undangannya?"

Sasuke menggeram, "Apa maksudmu?!"

Tetap dengan seringaiannya ia menjawab,"Aku dan Sakura akan menikah akhir minggu depan"

Menyiram bensin ke dalam api itulah peribahasa yang tepat untuk Gaara.

Sasuke yang tersulut amarahnya mencengkram leher Gaara.

Namun tubuh Gaara mulai menjadi butir butiran pasir. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang Gaara mengucapkan,

"Kutunggu kau di lapangan ujian Chunnin"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung melesat pergi seperti angin tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Sai.

Sai langsung mengeluarkan gulungannya dan membuat pesan, lalu pesan-pesan itu berubah menjadi tikus dan pergi ke berbagai arah.

.

Dikantor hokage Naruto sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen, lalu ia mendengar suara cicitan tikus, Ia menyadari itu adalah tikus penyampai pesan dari Sai. Naruto kemudian membuka gulungan kosong dan membiarkan tikus-tikus itu berubah membentuk huruf.

Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangannya dengan pertanyaan di hatinya.

_'Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya Gaara?'_

.

Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang duduk menikmati awan merasa terganggu dengan suara cicitan tikus. Shikamaru yang menyadari itu tikus penyampai pesan Sai kemudian menyuruh Temari membuka kipasnya. Lalu tikus-tikus itu mulai membentuk huruf-huruf

**Gaara mengajak Sasuke berduel di lapangan Ujian Chunnin**

"Tch! Kuso!" Shikamaru langsung berlari

Temari mengikuti di belakangnya _'Gaara apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?'_

**TBC**

* * *

Semoga kalian suka! :D

Poo: ini chapter selanjutnya! Selamat menikmati! :D terimaksih atas reviewnya :D

Uchiharuno susi: Selamat datang kembali!:D oke akan aku usahakan kalo ada kesempatan buat update kilat hehehhe. Terimakasih buat reviewnya!

UchiHarunoKid: ini udah aku panjangin loh :p Terimakasih buat reviewnya!

Hanazono yuri: hahaha itu sengaja dibikin agak kocak biar ga terlalu serius fict nya. Ntar jatuhnya bosen buat para readers :p ini aku update! Terimakasih reviewnya!

Pinky Blossom: ya memang disini agak sedikit rumit, tapi itu serunya! Hahaha *digeplak* Aku juga nggak rela kalau sasu ama Karin gatau kenapa. Mendingan sasu sama aku aja *di amaterasu* *die* Terimakasih buat reviewnya!

Mitsuka sakurai: setelah aku selesai ngetik itu aku juga bayangin ekspresi naruto! Hahaha. Terimakasih buat reviewnya! :D

Deauliaas: terimakasih udah di fav hihihi *nyengir kuda* ini pernikahannya udah dipercepat :p kalo ada kesempatan aku usahain buat update cepat. Terimakasih reviewnya!

Kim Keyna: Ah terimakasih hahaha! semoga penasarannya sembuh deh karena chapt yang baru udah di update :p Terimakasih reviewnya!

Hachikodesuka: Kalo Gaara mengalah dia buat akuuuu! *kita rebutan Gaara* hahaha Terimakasih buat reviewnya! :D

Jerman: kalo boleh jujur aku juga gay akin genre nya tragedy. Aku baru di fanfict jadi aku kurang ngerti genre- genre itu :D *ditabokin readers* ikutin aja yah ceritanya biar tau sad ending atau happy endingnya :D Terimakasih reviewnya!

Reshapratiwi: Terimakasih pake banget resha! Ini chapt selanjutnya! Selamat menikmati :D Terimakasih buat reviewnya!

Rara: awalnya sasu emang mau ngebawa kabur, tapi gajadi karena beberapa pertimbangan yang udh di jelasin di chapt kemarin hehehe terimkasih buat reviewnya! :D

Shin Aoyama: Benarkah kau menyukaiku? *blushing* hahaha kebetulan aku lagi libur nih jadi semangat buat lanjutin fict nya :D ini aku udh update! Terimakasih buat reviewnya!

MasyaRahma: memang sedih ceritanya hehe :p iyap! Betul ini kisah cinta segitiga yang dicampur tangani oleh para tetua desa. Terimakasih reviewnya!

Meritanursyela: terimakasih udah jadi pembaca setia hahaha heeem… Pokoknya pantengin aja terus biar tau jawabannya Saku bakal ama Gaara apa Sasu heheh :p Terimakasih buat reviewnya!

Princess Emeralyana: hehehe aku mohon maaf karena aku orang baru dif fn jadi aku kurang ngeh masalah genre-genre nya. Buat masalah yang terlalu berat maaf yaa aku ngga tau konflik disini jatuhnya jadi terlalu berat, aku bakal usahain penyelesaian konfliknya ga bakal ngecewain readers. Aku belum spoiler in fanfict ini ke siapapun hehehe. Maaf sekali lagi kalo kamu ga suka sama konflik di fanfict ini. Aku bakal usahain buat akhir fict ini biar ga mengecewakan. Terimakasih untuk kritiknya. Terimakasih buat reviewnya! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Tragedy,Romance.**

**Warning: CANON, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Naruto membelalakan matanya ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangannya dengan pertanyaan di hatinya.

_'Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya Gaara?'_

Ia kembali teringat dengan percakapannya bersama Gaara beberapa saat lalu

**Flashback**

Pintu Kantor Naruto diketuk, lalu munculah Gaara.

"Sedang apa kau disini Gaara? Kukira kau mengantarkan Sakura-chan pulang?"

"Aku sudah mengantarnya."

Lalu pandangan Gaara teralih pada Hinata yang berada disana.

Hinata tahu pandangan Gaara mengatakan ia ingin berbicara berdua dengan Naruto dan ini mungkin urusan pria, jadi ia berpamitan kepada Naruto.

"S-sebaiknya a-aku p-pulang duru Naruto-kun"

Naruto juga mengerti pandangan itu, dan ia mebiarkan Hinata pergi. "Berhati-hatilan dijalan Hinata-chan"

Setelah Hinata keluar dan pintu ditutup Naruto bertanya kepada Gaara

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Gaara?"

"Naruto bolehkah aku meminjam lapangan ujian chunin?"

Naruto menyeritkan alisnya heran, "untuk apa kau memijam lapangan ujian chunin Gaara?"

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kau akan ku ijinkan untuk memakai lapangan itu."

Meski mengijinkan, Naruto tetap bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara, Naruto tahu Gaara bukan tipe orang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan, tingkat pengontrolan emosinya pun bagus sekarang, ia tidak mudah meledak, Itulah yang membuat jalan pikirannya agak susah ditebak. Apapun urusan yang akan di selesaikan Gaara, Naruto rasa ini suatu hal yang penting. Makannya ia mengijinkan Gaara untuk memakai lapangan ujian chunin.

"Dan aku ada dua permintaan untukmu Naruto"

Naruto mencoba menahan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang akan Gaara lakukan.

"Apa itu Gaara?"

"Pertama, apapun yang aku lakukan di lapangan ujian chunin jangan coba menggangu atau menginterupsi. Syarat ini tidak hanya untukmu, namun untuk semua shinobi Konoha"

Naruto memicingkan matanya, namun ia tetap menyetujuinya. "Baiklah, Lalu yang kedua?"

"Buatlah Sakura sibuk selama dua sampai tiga hari ini, apapun hal itu. Dan aku minta kau mengirim seseorang untuk membantunya membereskan barang yang akan dibawa ke Suna."

"Hn baiklah. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Kau nanti akan tahu sendiri Naruto"

Lalu Gaara berubah menjadi butira butiran pasir

**Flashback end**

.

.

Sasuke sampai di lapangan ujian chunin, disana sudah ada Gaara yang menyeringai. Sasuke bersumpah wajah Gaara yang sekarang tiga kali lebih menyebalkan daripada Naruto yang minta ditemani ke kedai Ichiraku pada pagi hari disaat hari libur.

"Kukira kau tidak datang Uchiha"

"Tch! Kau bercanda"

Wajah Gaara mulai terlihat serius.

"Seperti nostalgia bukan? Dulu kita bertarung juga disini saat ujian chunin. "

Sasuke diam.

"Setelah aku dikalahkan Naruto yang waktu itu membantumu aku tidak bertemu lagi denganmu"

Sasuke masih diam

"Namun yang ku dengar kau pergi dari Konoha, meninggalkan teman-teman mu dan **orang yang mencintaimu** demi membalaskan dendammu"Gaara menekankan kata-kata 'orang yang mencintaimu'

Sasuke masih diam, namun kali ini kepalan tangannya dan rahangnya semakin mengeras

Sadar akan hal itu seringai kembali tercetak di wajah tampan Gaara, "Sekarang kau menyesalinya bukan?"

"Diam kau Brengsek!" Mata Sasuke tidak lagi onyx, melainkan mangekyou sharingan.

Tangannya kemudian membentuk beberapa segel, dikeluarkannya jurus api "_Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!_" Kemudian bola api yang sangat besar keluar dari mulutnya.

Gaara tidak bergeming dari tempatnya hanya pasir-pasirnya yang menyelubungi tubuhnya berbentuk seperti bola.

Tanpa jeda Sasuke kembali menyerang Gaara dengan jurus lainnya.

.

Shikamaru dan Temari sampai di tempat kejadian, Temari langsung mengeluarkan kipasnya untuk menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke dan Gaara, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

Shikamaru baru menyadari ternyata disana seluruh teman Rokie-12 nya kecuali Ino dan Sakura sudah berada disana menyaksikan Sasuke dan Gaara bertarung tanpa melakukan apapun. Pasti Sai yang mengirim pesan untuk mereka pikirnya.

Naruto kemudian membuka suara, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kita disini hanya untuk memastikan mereka untuk tidak saling membunuh"

Yang lain pun mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Naruto, meskipun mereka tidak tahu apa sebetulnya maksud semua ini, namun mereka yakin ada alasan lain yang membuat Naruto tidak melerai Gaara dan Sasuke.

.

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan jurus apinya lagi yang benbetuk seperti bola-bola "_Katon Goryuka no Jutsu!"_

Gaara menghalau bola-bola itu dengan pasirnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kusanagi nya dan ia mulai menyerang Gaara dalam jarak dekat, Gaara yang merasa terdesak menghindarinya dengan menahan gerakan kusanagi Sasuke dan bergerak mundur.

Sasuke kemudian mundur kembali dan mempersiapkan jurusnya,"_Chidori Eiso!_"

Kemudian terlihatlah cahaya biru seperti tombak panjang dari tangan kiri Sasuke yang mengarah kearah Gaara.

Gaara terlambat menghindar, cahaya itu melukai pelipisnya dan mengeluarkan darah.

"_Amaterasu!"_

Beruntunglah kali ini pasir Gaara memblokir Api kehitaman tersebut dengan tepat.

Sasuke sudah terengah-engah karena staminanya dipakai untuk berbagai macam ninjutsu, sedangkan Gaara masih dengan wajah datarnya.

.

Shikamaru yang memperhatikan pertarungan mereka menyeritkan alisnya heran, karena menurutnya pertarungan ini aneh.

Shino bertanya, "Kau menyadarinya tidak Shikamaru?"

"Hn, ya aku tahu"

Temari bertanya, "Apa maksud kalian?"

Akhirnya Shikamaru menjelaskan, "Coba kau perhatikan, sejak tadi Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya untuk menyerang Gaara. Namun apakah kau melihat Gaara menyerang Sasuke? Gaara hanya mencoba menghindar dan melindungi diri dengan pasir-pasirnya"

Temari memperhatikan mereka, lalu mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar Shika"

Shikamaru berpikir dan mencoba menerka-nerka apa maksud pertarungan ini.

_'Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan anak itu'_

.

Ternyata tidak hanya Shikamaru dan Shino yang menyadari hal itu, Sasuke pun juga menyadarinya.

_'Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan si merah itu heh? Baiklah kalau tidak ingin bertarung ninjutsu akan kuberikan taijutsu'_

Sasuke kembali menyerang Gaara dengan jarak dekat, sekarang ia menggunakan _taijutsu_. Gaara sudah tidak menggunakan pasirnya untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke.

Tendangan, tangkisan, pukulan mereka lakukan.

Dari segi kemampuan _taijutsu_ memang meraka tidak seimbang. Tentu saja Sasuke yang lebih mengungguli sampai Gaara terkapar di tanah dengan luka-luka lebam dan darah di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendapatkan luka robek pada bibirnya.

Sasuke mendekati Gaara yang terkapar di tanah dan memegang kerah jubah kagenya, Gaara malah menanggapinya dengan seringaian.

"Kau bodoh Sasuke"

"Kau!" Sasuke sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan akan meninju wajah Gaara.

"KENAPA KAU MEMANCING EMOSIKU HAH?!" ia menarik kembali tangannya lalu melemparkan tubuh Gaara ke tanah , dadanya naik turun menahan gejolak emosi.

Gaara tersenyum kali ini, tidak lagi menyeringai. "Karena seharusnya memang aku tempat pelampiasan emosimu Sasuke."

Sasuke tertegun, air mukanya mulai berubah, ia menyadari maksud pertarungan ini sekarang. Namun apakah ini masih termasuk pertarungan? Mengingat Gaara tidak melakukan penyerangan, hanya menghindar dan mempertahankan diri.

"Tch! Memuakkan!"

Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara yang terkapar di tanah dengan luka yang cukup parah.

.

.

.

.

Ino dan Sakura sedang berkutat dengan barang-barang Sakura yang akan dibawanya ke Suna.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini_ pig_?"

"Entahlah Naruto memanggilku dan menyuruhku membantumu, sepertinya itu karena permintaan calon suamimu."

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Sementar Ino menghela napas, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada sakura namun ia terlihat ragu.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Sakura menengokan kepalanya kearah rasa heran, kalau Ino sudah memanggilnya menggunakan nama aslinya tidak dengan panggilannya yang biasa tandanya Ino sedang ingin berbicara dengan serius, Sakura tahu cepat atau lambat Ino akan membahasnya, namun ia mencoba mengalihkannya.

Dengan nada mengejek ia menjawab, "Bukankah selama ini kau selalu bertanya seenaknya _pig_? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai? Ku dengar dia sudah melamarmu"

Ino menjawab dengan sarkasme, "Ya benar, aku berterimakasih karena pengalaman **seseorang** yang membuat para laki-laki di Rokie-12 melamar para pasangan mereka dengan cepat. Mereka tidak mau mengalami nasib yang sama seperti **seseorang** tersebut."

Tanpa member jeda untuk Sakura menanggapi Ino kembali berkata "Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu jadi sekarang jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! "

Sakura hanya terdiam menanggapinya, ia tahu betul siapa seseorang yang dimaksud Ino, Sakura tidak bodoh. Secara tidak langsung Ino menyindirnya juga dengan omongannya barusan.

"Apa kau yakin melakukan ini Saki?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum miris, "Ini yang terbaik Ino, desa akan menjalin kerjasama yang bagus, tidak ada kemungkinan perang yang akan terjadi, dan semua orang bahagia."

Nada suara Ino meninggi, "Apa kau yakin semua orang akan bahagia hah?! Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Denga perasaan Sasuke? Apa kalian bahagia?!"

Sakura mecoba mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Ino aku hanya ingin Sasuke bahagia. Ia tak mungkin bahagia bila bersama denganku Ino."

"Apakah kau ingat saat perang berlangsung ia berjanji akan melindungi desa? Kalau dia bersamaku ia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya. Yang ada kami membawa masalah untuk Konoha."

Ino terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Kau pun juga tahu kan kalau ia merupakan keturunan terakhir dari klan Uchiha yang begitu hebat di Konoha, dan ia mempunyai impian untuk membangun klannya kembali? Kalau dia bersamaku Konoha akan kehilangan salah satu klan terbaiknya, dia juga tidak akan bisa memenuhi impiannya, karena kemungkinan kami hidup hanya untuk bersembunyi dan berlari karena telah menjadi buronan oleh Negara aliansi Shinobi Ino!"

Ino memeluk Sakura, Ino yakin meski tidak ada air mata disana ia bisa melihat kesedihan yang terpancar jelas saat Sakura berbicara tadi. Ino tak ingin menekan sahabatnya lebih jauh dari ini, karena ia tahu beban sahabatnya sudah terlalu berat untuk ditambahkan.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu Saki. Sasuke sangat beruntung dicintai oleh orang sepertimu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum tulus, "Kau memang yang terbaik _pig_"

Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengusap punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum."Berjalan-jalanlah di sekitar desa untuk melepas penatmu dan melupakan sejenak masalahmu Sakura. Ku yakin kau membutuhkan itu."

.

.

.

Setelah melihat Sasuke pergi anggota Rokie-12 dan Temari menghampiri Gaara yang masih terkapar di lapangan ujian chunin.

Temari berteriak kesal dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia betul-betul mengkhawatirkan keadaan Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _baka ototou_!"

Shikamaru memeluk dan mengusap punggung temari, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya sambil berkata,

"Tenanglah Temari, ia pasti punya alasan khusus melakukan hal ini."

Naruto dan Kiba membantu berdiri Gaara dan memapahnya.

Kiba berkata, "Kau bisa terbunuh Gaara! Apa sebenarnya maksud tindakanmu tadi?!"

"Aku hanya mencoba menebus rasa bersalahku karena aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk perjodohan ini. Kurasa ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan luka yang dia rasakan."

Naruto menimpali, "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini Gaara."

Gaara menunjukan seringaiannya, "Aku tahu Naruto, tapi dia perlu melampiaskan emosinya. Setidaknya dengan ini emosinya terlampiaskan kepada orang yang seharusnya, dan tidak ada _training field _lagi yang hancur. "

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Gaara, ya Gaara memang selalu mempunyai suatu alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu. _Training field _yang Sasuke hancurkan kemarin memang belum sepenuhnya diperbaiki. Entah berapa kerugian lagi yang akan di tanggung Konoha bila Sasuke menghancurkan lagi _Traning field_ yang belum sepenuhnya diperbaiki itu untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Kiba terheran dan kembali bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu dia perlu melampiaskan emosinya?"

Kali ini Gaara tersenyum, "Karena aku juga seorang pria Kiba."

Semua orang tertegun atas jawaban Gaara barusan, tidak ada yang menyangka seorang Kazekage melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

Temari kembali angkat suara, "Kau harus dibawa ke rumah Sakit Gaara!"

Gaara kemudian mengangguk, "Hn, baiklah." Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto

"Naruto terimakasih karena kau memenuhi permintaanku yang pertama. Kumohon untuk permintaan yang kedua kau bisa memenuhinya."

Naruto mengangguk sedangkan yang lain hanya menyeritkan alis tanda tak mengerti.

Gaara berkata, "Untuk kalian semua, ku mohon jangan sampai Sakura tahu tentang kejadian ini."

Semua mengangguk mengerti. Lalu Gaara diabawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Mereka tidak sadar dengan sepasang onyx hitam setajam elang yang memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka sambil bergumam, "Arigato Gaara"

.

.

.

Sakura mengikuti saran Ino, ia pun berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan desa yang mungkin akan jarang ia lewati nantinya. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati sosok seseorang yang begitu ia kenal berjalanan berlawanan arah denganya dan terdapat luka di wajahnya, lebih tepatnya bibirnya yang sobek.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang menunduk, "Sakura"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu terluka seperti itu?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak memberikan jawaban, ia hanya memandang mata emerald Sakura, seakan-akan dengan melihat mata emerald itu lukanya bisa langsung sembuh.

Sakura langsung menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya menuju Uchiha Mansion.

Ia mendudukan Sasuke di sofa, lalu mengambil beberapa peralatan dan obat di kantung ninja medisnya yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

Sakura memegang wajah Sasuke, lalu mulai mengobati luka bibir Sasuke yang sobek.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau bisa terluka? Apakah kau baru pulang dari misi?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah datarnya, "Tidak"

Sakura semakin penasaran, Ayolah semua orang tahu Sasuke merupakan salah satu ninja yang hebat, apa yang membuatnya sampai terluka? Apalagi ia tidak habis menjalankan misi.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa terluka?"

"Hn"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Itu bukan sebuah jawaban Sasuke-kun"

"Hanya berkelahi dengan orang bodoh"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Naruto maksudmu?"

Sasuke hanya kembali mengeluarkan jawaban ambigunya, "Hn"

"Astaga Sasuke-kun kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Naruto?! Apakah luka Naruto juga parah? Memangnya apa yang membuat kalian berkelahi hah?! Kalian bukan anak-anak lagi Sasuke-kun! Kalian seharusnya bersikap dewasa jangan seperti waktu kalian masih _genin_ dulu! Mungkin dulu aku bisa sering melerai kalian namun seka-"

Belum selesai Sakura memberika wejangan kepada Sasuke, Sasuke telah memotongnya.

"-Aku tahu mungkin sekarang kau tidak bisa melerai kami lagi karena kepindahanmu ke Suna"

**Deg!**

Sakura mencoba tertawa, namun suara yang keluar malah sangat aneh.

"Hahaha Aku tidak selamanya berada disana kan? Aku masih bisa sesekali mengunjungi kalian"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang kembali memulai pembicaraan, hanya pergerakan lincah tangan Sakura yang mencoba mencari luka lainnya di tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah selesai dan memastikan kondisi seluruh tubuh Sasuke baik-baik saja, Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya. Lalu ia berdiri sambil berpamitan.

"Sasuke-kun aku aka-"

Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, sekarang tubuhnya sudah terduduk di sofa karena tarikan tangan Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke merebahkan diri dan tidur diatas paha Sakura.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi. Untuk sekarang biarkan seperti ini. Hanya sebentar saja"

Sakura hanya diam karena masih kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke barusan.

Kemudian ia membereskan helaian raven yang menutupi muka sang empunya.

Keadaan cukup hening, hanya terdengar suara nafas teratur dari Sasuke dan debaran jantung Sakura. Merasa Sasuke sudah terlelap, sakura mulai berbicara.

"Kau harus bahagia Sasuke, aku mohon"

Air mata Sakura turun, tanpa isakan. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Sasuke penuh dengan perasaan, seakan-akan itu hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan di dunia, lalu ia membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke.

"Serahkan semuanya kepada takdir."

Kemudian Sakura mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan ia berdiri. Lalu menggantikan posisi pahanya dengan sebuah bantal meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di koridor rumah sakit, ia bosan kalau diam di rumah dan tidak melakukan misi apapun. Sudah dua hari ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

Ia juga heran dengan sahabatnya Naruto yang melarangnya untuk bekerja di rumah sakit untuk sementara waktu. Katanya Sakura harus menjaga kesehatannya agar tidak lelah sebelum pernikahannya. Alasan macam apa itu? Padahal pernikahannya masih seminggu lagi.

Sakura ke rumah sakit tujuannya untuk menemui Ino, meskipun ia dilarang bekerja di rumah sakit tapi kalau untuk menemui sahabatnya tidak apa-apa kan? Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan sampai ia mendengar suara.

"Shizune-senpai luka kazekage belum bisa aku sembuhkan sepenuhnya, mungkin lusa baru dia akan keluar rumah sakit. Padahal Naruto sudah menyuruhku agar sebisa mungkin kazekage sembuh hari ini. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu senpai, aku kan tidak sehebat Sakura dalam ilmu medic-nin."

"Baiklah setelah aku selesai dengan pasien-pasienku aku akan membantumu untuk menyembuhkan kazekage."

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ino?! Shizune-senpai?! Bisakah kalian jelaskan padaku apa yang telah terjadi?"

Shizune dan Ino menoleh, dan tubuh mereka menegang mengetahui siapa yang memanggil nama mereka.

Ino merasa napasnya tercekat, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah melihat tatapan Sakura yang terkesan mengintimidasi dirinya.

_'Kami-sama! aku akan mendapatkan masalah setelah ini' _batinnya

Kondisi Shizune pun tidak jauh dari Ino, mukanya sudah pucat dan ia berkeringat dingin.

"S-Sa-Sakura-c-chan "

Sakura menautkan alisnya, menunggu jawaban dari mereka. Sampai ada sebuah suara berat yang menginterupsinya

"Sakura"

Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati Gaara yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan beberapa lebam di wajahnya.

"Gaara?"

"Ikut aku"

Gaara membawa Sakura ke ruang perawatannya.

Sakura segera membantu Gaara berbaring dan mulai mengalirkan chakra kehijauan dari tangannya untuk mengobati Gaara.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini Gaara? "

"Aku bertemu para bendit ditengah perjalananku menjalankan urusan"

_'Gaara adalah seorang shinobi dengan perisai terkuat, mungkinkah dia akan terluka sebegitu parahnya hanya karena para bandit?'_

_'Maafkan aku karena aku telah membohongimu Sakura'_

"Kapan?"

"Dua hari yang lalu"

**Deg!**

_'Dua hari yang lalu? Mungkinkah….. Sasuke dua hari yang lalu juga mengalami luka'_

**"Hanya berkelahi dengan orang bodoh"**

Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali di telinga Sakura, Memang awalnya Sakura mengira bahwa Naruto orang yang dimaksud Sasuke, Namun Sakura tidak yakin. Karena ia melihat kondisi Naruto yang segar bugar tanpa ada luka sedikitpun di kulitnya. Tapi mungkin saja Naruto lebih hebat dari Sasuke. Tapi melihat Naruto yang biasa saja seperti tidak ada beban membuatnya berpikir kembali.

Terlalu banyak spekulasi di dalam otaknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Gaara yang melihat tingkah Sakura bertanya, "Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu"

.

.

.

Pada sore harinya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke taman rumah sakit Konoha, ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan seseorang disana.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, bagaimana denganmu Gaara?"

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik"

"Hn"

Suasana hening tercipta diantara mereka, sampai salah satunya membuka suara kembali.

"Gomen"

"Hn, Aku juga meminta maaf karena memancing emosimu Sasuke"

"Hn"

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Sasuke kembali angkat suara,

"Gaara, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah untuk melindungil Sakura, buatlah dia bahagia"

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku Sasuke! Aku berjanji"

Sasuke tersenyum,"Hn. Aku tahu itu, Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga dan membahagiakannya aku akan mengambilnya darimu"

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf updatenya lama! Aku sibuk bolak balik ngurus keponakan yang sakit tifus, setelah dia sembuh malah aku yang kena -_-

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang! selamat dinikmati, mungkin feel pertarungnnya kurang dapet ya? aaaah aku hanya mencari referensi dari beberapa episode di Naruto dan Google. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan

Maaf belum bisa bales review satu satu ya hehehe

Rata-rata yang review nanyain masalah pairing, kalo itu aku simpen dulu sampe akhir. jadi yang mau tau baca terus lanjutannya :p

Oh iya mungkin fict ini juga akan selesai dalam beberapa chapter lagi. Sekali lagi terimakasih buat review, fav, follow, kritik dan saran yang diberikan. aku sangat menghargai itu :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	9. pernikahan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Tragedy,Romance.**

**Warning: CANON, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"Apa kabar Sasuke?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, bagaimana denganmu Gaara?"

"Aku sudah jauh lebih baik"

"Hn"

Suasana hening tercipta diantara mereka, sampai salah satunya membuka suara kembali.

"Gomen"

"Hn, Aku juga meminta maaf karena memancing emosimu Sasuke"

"Hn"

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Sasuke kembali angkat suara,

"Gaara, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah untuk melindungil Sakura, buatlah dia bahagia"

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku Sasuke! Aku berjanji"

Sasuke tersenyum,"Hn. Aku tahu itu, Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga dan membahagiakannya aku akan mengambilnya darimu"

.

.

Kiba, Ino, Shino, Lee dan Tenten sedang melihat Sasuke dan Gaara dari kejauhan.

"Hei, apakah kalian lihat itu? Sedang apa mereka?"

Tenten menjawab, "Tentu saja kami melihatnya Ino"

Ino kembali bertanya, "Menurutmu apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Chouji menjawab sambil memakan keripik kentang miliknya, "krauk.. Aku yakin itu tentang Sakura.. krauk"

Ino kembali membuka suara, "Astaga apa yang kedua orang dingin itu bicarakan? Bisa kalian bayangkan cara mereka berkomunikasi?"

"Aku rasa Sasuke akan ngomong 'hn' lalu Gaara juga akan menjawab 'hn' dan percakapan itu berakhir dengan 'hn' 'hn''hn'"

Toeng!

Ino geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan yang lainnya sweatdrop membayangkan perkataan Kiba barusan. "Kau benar benar bodoh Kiba!"

Tenten memasang wajah berpikir dengan tangan berada di dagunya, "Mereka benar-benar sama ya?"

"Sama dalam artian?" Lee bertanya.

"Mereka sama-sama tampan, mereka sama-sama mempunyai banyak penggemar, mereka sama-sama mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam dan mereka sama-sama irit bicara dan dingin."

Ino kembali buka suara dengan wajah yang antusias "Aku tahu ada satu persamaan lagi diantara mereka!"

"Apa lagi Ino?" Menurut tenten hampir semua kesamaan mereka sudah dia sebutkan.

"Mereka hanya mau berbicara panjang pada satu orang!"

Sebagian hanya manggut-manggut dan sebagian menjawab dengan "aaa betul"

.

.

.

Pernikahan Kazekage digelar hari ini di Suna, semua orang penting banyak yang hadir. Pesta diadakan dengan sangat meriah. Semua warga Suna bersuka cita atas hal itu.

Terlihat Sakura di ruang rias yang dikerubungi oleh beberapa perempuan.

"Kau cantik sekali _forehead_!"

"B-benar k-kata Ino-chan, S-sakura-chan terlihat sangat cantik"

Tenten ikut menimpali, "Wah kau terlihat berbeda Sakura"

Sakura hanya tersenyum, pujian teman temannya membuat pipinya merona

"Errr… Sakura apa kau bahagia di hari pernikahanmu?" Ino menanyakannya dengan wajah ragu

Sakura mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan teman-temannya yang memandangya dengan raut wajah sedikit cemas.

Tak lama Naruto memasuki ruangan itu "Sakura-chan sebaiknya kau seger-"

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia terpaku melihat sosok Sakura.

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sakura "KAU! KAU! KAU SANGAT CANTIK SAKURA-CHAN!"

**Dugh!**

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"_Urusai_!"

Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kau kasar sekali Ino. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya Sai setelah ia menikah denganmu" Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Baru saja Ino akan melayangkan jitakan lagi kepada Naruto namun kegiatannya diinterupsi

Sakura tersenyum melihat kedua sahabat pirangnya,"Sudahlah _pig_ kau seperti tidak tahu sifat Naruto saja"

Ino menarik kembali tangannya yang akan menjitak Naruto.

Lalu Kankurou muncul dengan senyumnya yang cerah,

"Sakura, sebentar lagi waktumu untuk keluar, bersiap-siaplah. Tenten-chan ayo kita keluar"

Sakura menjawab, "Baiklah nii-san aku akan bersiap"

Lalu mereka semua keluar dan menyisakan Sakura di ruang rias.

_'Apakah dia akan datang?'_

Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri, jantungnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ia begitu deg-degan.

Pintu pun terbuka kembali menampilkan sosok Gaara.

Perutnya semakin melilit melihat Gaara yang menghampirinya.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, lalu Sakura menggenggamnya.

Gaara bertanya, "Kau sudah siap?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, kemudian ia mengangguk.

Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju podium untuk ikrar pernikahan.

Ketika berjalan menuju podium, mata emerald Sakura bersibobrok dengan mata onyx Sasuke.

Napas Sakura tercekat, melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

_'Semoga kau bahagia Sakura'_

Sakura pun tersenyum balik kearah Sasuke.

_'Kau harus berbahagia Sasuke'_

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan didatangi banyak tamu undangan, Semua terlihat bergembira.

Sakura dan Gaara sedang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan Rokie-12 dan Sabaku bersaudara mereka semua hadir disana kecuali Sasuke yang menghilang setelah pengucapan ikrar tadi.

Mereka cukup mengerti keadaan Sasuke. Awalnya mereka menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak datang, namun Sasuke bersikeras untuk datang.

Percakapan ringan pun terjadi diantara mereka.

Lee bertanya, "Tenten sejak kapan kau dengan Kankurou berhubungan?"

Ya pertanyaan yang diajukan Lee memang ada di benak semua orang yang disana.

Wajah yang ditanyai pun merona hebat, Tenten menjawab. "A-ano Lee kami baru dua bulan berhubungan"

Ino menimpali dengan semangat, "Ceritakan pada kami Tenten bagaimana Kankurou memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya!"

Kankurou semakin memerah dibuatnya, Ia tidak ingin masalah pribadinya diumbar terlebih di depan umum. Memang ini juga pertamakalinya Kankurou menunjukan hubungannya dan Tenten di depan teman-temannya, bahkan di depan saudaranya.

"E-eh kenapa kalian jadi membahasku? Lebih baik membahas Gaara dan Sakura! Ini kan hari pernikahan mereka."

Sepertinya usaha Kankurou untuk mengubah topik berhasil dengan sukses.

Ino menyeringai, "Betul sekali!"

Sai berkata dengan wajah polosnya,"Gaara apakah kau sudah membaca buku Icha-Icha _series _milik Kakashi-sensei? Itu mungkin bisa dijadikan referensi untukmu"

Ucapan Sai sukses membuat Sakura yang sedang minum tersedak, dan membuat muka Gaara semerah warna rambutnya. Sedangkan para anggota lainnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku rasa Gaara sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri untuk nanti malam."

Kankurou menyeringai dan ucapannya barusan membuat anggota disana tertawa. Kecuali Gaara dan Sakura yang memberinya deathglare mematikan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Setahun setelahnya**

Para ANBU sedang berjaga di daerah perbatasan Suna-Konoha karena akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi perampokan oleh para bandit, Sampai kepala sendiri pun ikut turun tangan dalam kasus ini.

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau berdiri disana terus? Aku tahu kau ketua, namun beristirahatlah. Percayakan dengan anggotamu yang lain. Kau sudah berdiri disana seharian penuh."

"Tidak bisa Sai, Aku yakin para bandit ini bukan bandit biasa. Aku menduga mereka juga para pemberontak negara aliansi mengingat korban-korban mereka bukanlah orang-orang biasa."

"Hn, Baiklah terserah kau saja."

Sai pun menjauhi Sasuke dan bergabung dengan para anggota lainnya yang sedang beristirahat.

Shino bertanya,"Bagaimana?" Sedangkan Sai menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chouji menimpali "Apa kubilang? Dia itu keras kepala"

"Menurutku dia seperti itu karena dia belum memiliki istri" Timpal Kiba cuek

Lalu tak lama terdengar sebuah suara datar, tajam, dan menusuk. "Aku mendengarnya Kiba."

Kiba menelan ludah dengan tatapan horror. "Ahahahah! Aku hanya bercanda"

Sreek! Sreek! Sreek!

Mereka semua dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang ANBU dari balik semak-semak, yang dilihat dari pakaian yang digunakan berasal dari Suna.

Kondisi ANBU tersebut sangat amat meprihatinkan, Darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya yang terdapat banyak luka robekan. Pakaiannya sudah berubah menjadi merah. Dari mulutnya pun terlihat darah yang mengalir. Tak lama sang ANBU pun ambruk.

Sasuke dan yang lain segera menghampiri ANBU tersebut

Lee bertanya "Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Rombongan… Kazekage-sama.. di..se..rang.. uhuk.. oleh.. para… bandit."

Semua orang _shock_, Tapi ekspresi yang begitu berbeda datang dari ketua ANBU Konoha.

Tubuhnya menegang, Tangannya yang mengepal bergetar. Hanya satu hal dalam pikirannya.

_'Sakura!'_

"HEY SASUKE KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

Sasuke segera berlari menembus hutan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengaktifkan _sharingan_, meninggalkan teman temannya yang masih terpaku.

_ 'Sakura kumohon bertahanlah! Gaara kuharap kau memenuhi janjimu! Kami-sama semoga aku tidak terlambat'_

**TBC**

* * *

Aku usahakan buat update kilat hehehe, dan maaf untuk chapter ini pendek soalnya biar bikin penasaran :D

Terimaksih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, apalagi yang ngereview, ngefav, dan nungguin cerita ini.

Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka ceritanya.. Terimakasih juga buat kritik dan saran yang udah kalian kasih.

Aku terharu ngeliat review kalian, maaf gabisa bales satu-satu. Aku sangat menghargai kalian! Kata-kata kalian bikin semangat aku buat nulis :')

Akhir kata terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chpater berikutnya ;)


	10. penyerangan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender:Tragedy,Romance.**

**Warning: CANON, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Gaara dan Sakura sedang sarapan bersama di kediaman mereka, semenjak mereka menikah mereka memilih untuk tinggal terpisah dari kedua Sabaku lainnya. Mereka membeli rumah sederhana di dekat gedung Kazekage, yang sangat jauh lebih kecil bila dibandingkan dengan rumah keluarga Sabaku.

"Sakura, aku berencana untuk berkunjung ke Konoha untuk beberapa hari. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura terdiam sabentar, ia terlihat sedikit ragu. Namun kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan suaminya.

"Semenjak kita menikah kita belum berkunjung kesana, kupikir kau merindukan kampung halamanmu. Dan kukira sudah saatnya kita membagi berita bahagia ini kepada mereka."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, ah Suaminya memang selalu mengerti dirinya.

"Kau bersiap-siaplah, siapkan bawaanmu kita mungkin akan disana selama tiga sampai lima hari."

Sakura kembali mengangguk, lalu Gaara berdiri dan mengambil jubah kagenya. Sakura ikut berdiri dan membantu Gaara memakai jubah kagenya. Itulah kegiatan setiap pagi mereka.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

Cup!

Gaara mencium kening Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sebelum berangkat Sakura memberikan wejangan kepada Gaara, "Hati-hati dan jangan pulang terlalu larut. Jaga kondisimu"

Gaara tersenyum dan menjawab, "aaa"

Aah senyum suaminya memang selalu bisa meneduhkan hati Sakura.

.

.

Sang Kazekage sedang duduk dikantornya, ia sedang termenung.

_'Sudah satu tahun, aku tahu aku tidak mungkin menggantikan sosok Sasuke dihatinya. Cinta Sakura untuk Sasuke begitu dalam. Tapi apakah aku salah berharap Sakura mencintaiku walaupun sedikit saja?'_

kemudian ia membuka lacinya, dan mengambil secarik kertas disana. Senyum miris pun terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia bergumam.

"Semoga aku masih sempat melihatnya"

.

Sedangkan Sakura yang sedang membereskan kamar tidurnya melihat foto pernikahannya dengan Gaara, ia mengelus perutnya yang membuncit sambil tersenyum lembut.

_'Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu Gaara. Meskipun hatiku sebagian besar masih terisi oleh Sasuke. Aku akan berusaha'_

_._

_._

.

Keesokan harinya Gaara bersama Sakura dan beberapa ANBU melakukan perjalanan menggunakan kereta kuda, mereka tidak melakukan perjalanan seperti biasa mengingat kondisi Sakura yang sedang berbadan dua.

Sepanjang perjalanan terisi dengan obrolan ringan oleh pasangan tersebut sampai tiba-tiba kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, karena menurut perhitungannya mereka belumlah sampai ke Konoha.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda berdenting dari luar dan disusul dengan sebuah teriakan.

Gaara yang merasakan sesuatu tidak beres segera keluar dari kereta kudanya. Di luar terdapat segerombol orang dengan intensitas chakra yang cukup tinggi. Mereka menyeringai melihat siapa yang turun dari kereta kuda itu.

Orang-orang itu terlihat menyeringai, "Hah tak kusangka hari ini kita mendapatkan korban yang bagus. Komandan utama pasukan aliansi shinobi, kazekage dari Suna Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara masih memasang raut datarnya,"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Seseorang bertubuh besar dengan luka goresan di sekitar wajahnya yang kelihatannya sebagai pemimpin komplotan tersebut menjawab,

"Kami hanya ingin sejumlah harta dan sedikit kekuasaan. Kami sudah muak diatur oleh Negara aliansi shinobi! Kalian hanya mementingkan kepentingan Negara-negara besar! Sedangkan desa-desa kecil tidak kalian perdulikan! Banyak orang yang mati kelaparan di desa kami! Termasuk anakku!"

Gaara menjawab dengan tenang, "Kami bukan memengtingkan Negara besar, hanya saja ini baru satu tahun semenjak perang berakhir. Kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh perang lebih banyak terjadi di Negara besar karena menjadi tempat pertempuran. Setelah kondisi stabil kami akan membantu pembangunan desa-desa kecil. Dan kalau yang kalian inginkan adalah harta, akan kuberikan."

"Tch! Aku lebih berniat untuk membunuhmu daripada mendapatkan hartamu. Dengan begitu Negara Aliansi pun akan memandang desa kami. Serang!"

Para bandit segera menyerang kearah Gaara. Para ANBU yang ada pun ikut membantu Gaara. Kalau dilihat dari jumlah tentu saja tidak sebanding, para bandit jumlahnya puluhan. Sedangkan Gaara hanya didampingi oleh enam orang ANBU dari Suna. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak mengiyakan tawaran Temari agar Kankurou dan Shikamaru mendampingi perjalanannya kali ini seperti biasa.

Mendengar suara keributan diluar Sakura keluar dari kereta kuda, dan matanya terbelalak melihat sedang terjadi pertempuran dengan jumlah timpang itu.

Gaara yang menyadari Sakura turun dari kereta kudanya terlihat sedikit gusar, ia segera mengendalikan pasirnya untuk menyelubungi Sakura agar terlindungi dari serangan-serangan para bandit.

Pimpinan para bandit yang menyadari hal itu menyeringai. Dan menyuruh anak buahnya mengalihkan serangannya kearah gumpalan pasir yang berisi Sakura di dalamnya.

Gaara menggeram kesal, "Lawan kalian adalah aku!"

Pimpinan bandit itu terkekeh pelan, "Akan kubuat kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi."

Gaara mencoba memfokuskan dirinya dengan pasir-pasirnya. Konsentrasinya tidak boleh pecah.

Ia diserang dari segara arah, ia harus bertahan, menyerang dan melindungi Sakura secara bersamaan. Kondisinya semakin terdesak.

Melihat para bandit yang malah semakin banyak menyerang Sakura membuat Gaara berang. Lalu ia berteriak,

"ANBU, tinggalkan lawan kalian dan lindungi Sakura dari semua sisi! Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka!"

Salah satu ANBU yang sedang menangkis serangan para bandit itu menyahut tanpa melihat ke arah pemimpin desanya yang member perintah.

"Tapi Kazekage-sama bagaimana dengan anda?"

Gaara menjawab, "Cepatlah kalian lakukan! Saat ini yang terpenting adalah melindungi nyawa istri dan anakku."

Mereka semua segera mundur dan mengelilingi Sakura. Gaara melepaskan pasir pelindung Sakura dan mulai menyerang kembali dengan lebih brutal. Saat ini konsentarsinya fokus untuk menyerang.

Beberapa bandit bertumbangan dan bersimbah darah karena Gaara membuat pasirnya seperti _shuriken_. Namun ternyata itu belum cukup mengingat jumlah bandit yang banyak dan sebagian dari mereka berhasil menghindar dari serangan Gaara. Mereka memang bukan bandit biasa.

Melihat Gaara yang tengah sibuk dengan anak buahnya pimpinan bandit tersebut menyuruh sebagian anggotanya untuk mengicar Sakura yang dikelilingi oleh para ANBU.

Mereka segera melompat kearah Sakura, namun dihalau oleh para ANBU.

Gaara terus menghalau dan menyerang bandit-bandit yang menyerangnya.

Sakura melihat para ANBU yang tadi menjaga dan mengelilinginya mulai memperlebar jaraknya.

Para ANBU tersebut berpikir bertarung terlalu dekat dengan istri Kazekage mereka akan membuat ia terluka, maka mereka memberikan jarak.

Namun kesempatan itu dipakai oleh bandit yang lainnya untuk menyerang Sakura.

Jika Sakura tidak sedang mengandung mungkin ia akan segera mengeluarkan tenaga monsternya untuk menghancurkan tanah di sekita area pertempuran mendadak itu.

Namun keadaan chakranya yang tidak stabil karena kehamilannya membuat ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya bisa menghindar dan menangkis serangan para bandit itu. Sesekali ia meninju tubuh para bandit itu.

Meskipun hanya tinjuan dengan keadaan kondisi chakra yang tidak stabil tetap membuat para bandit itu tersungkur ke tanah.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu menyeringai senang, ia baru sadar kalau Haruno Sakura bukan wanita lemah, meskipun dalam keadaan hamil sekalipun.

Para ANBU yang harus melawan tiga orang sekaligus sudah mendapatkan banyak luka yang cukup serius. Goresan kunai dan shuriken dari para bandit itu melukai tubuh mereka karena pertarungan yang tidak seimbang ini.

Pemimpin para bandit yang belum mengeluarkan jurusnya sama sekali menggeram kesal karena pasukannya sudah habis setengahnya. Ia terlalu meremehkan kekuatan Kazekage dari Suna itu.

Ia kemudian membentuk sebuah segel dengan tangannya.

Gaara yang menyadari hal itu segera bergerak kearah Sakura secepat kilat sebelum segel itu selesai dibuat.

Tak lama bunyi ledakan keras terdengar di arena pertempuran itu,

**DHUAR!**

Untung saja Gaara menghindar dengan tepat waktu. Sambil menggendong Sakura, ia melompat kearah pohon yang tinggi.

Dua ANBU yang terlambat menghindar tewas di tempat. Sedangkan tiga orang ANBU lainnya menghindar dengan cara yang sama seperti Gaara yaitu melompat kearah pohon. Dan satu ANBU lainnya hilang entah kemana.

Para bandit yang menyadari kesempatan bagus untuk menyerang mengarahkan senjata tajam mereka kearah ketiga ANBU dan Gaara.

Naas, Gaara terlambat menghindar dan sebuah kunai melesat kearah bahu Sakura dan membuat luka gores yang lumayan dalam.

Sakura meringis di dalam dekapan Gaara. Gaara menggeram kesal dan matanya memerah, Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan, jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Ia segera turun dari pohon dan mendudukan Sakura ke tempat yang menurutnya sedikit lebih aman.

_'Kami-sama kumohon jangan sekarang, aku harus melindungi Sakura'_

**Flashback**

Gaara berjalan gontai ke ruangannya di gedung kazekage, ia memegang sebuah surat dari Rumah Sakit Suna, ia mendesah mengingat percakapannya dengan dokter tadi.

_"Menurut pemeriksaan, anda menderita kanker hati kazekage-sama. Kemungkinan besar penyebabnya karena insomnia anda. Insomnia berkepanjangan dapat mengakiatkan kanker."_

_"Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya sudah tidak insomnia, dok. Saya sudah mulai tidur teratur." Ya semua itu karena Sakura. Lanjutnya dalam hati_

_"Insomnia anda sudah berlangsung selama lima belas tahun Kazekage-sama, dan itu memberikan dampak yang tidak sedikit. Sedikit banyak ini mempengaruhi kondisi jantung anda juga."_

_"Jantung? Jantung saya memang mempunyai kelainan karena saya dilahirkan premature oleh ibu saya. Tapi apa hubungannya?"_

_"Secara umum tubuh manusia akan memproses untuk menetralisirkan racun dalam darah di dalam tidurnya yang dimulai sekitar jam dua sampai jam tiga pagi. Karena anda mengalami insomnia tubuh anda tidak bisa memproses racun yang di dalam tubuh anda sebagaimana mestinya. Itu mempengaruhi kerja hati anda, karena hati merupakan tempat penyaringan racun-racun dari darah anda. Hati anda menjadi berkerja lebih keras dari apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Dan karena hal itulah anda terkena kanker hati kazekage-sama."_

_Sang dokter kembali melanjutkan perkataannya,_

_"Darah yang ada di dalam tubuh anda menjadi mengandung racun yang menyebabkan jantung anda yang seharusnya memompa darah yang penuh oksigen menjadi memompa darah yang terkontaminasi racun tersebut kazekage-sama. Mungkin anda juga sudah mulai merasakannya? Napas tidak beraturan dan tiba-tia dada terasa sesak?"_

_Gaara hanya mengangguk member persetujuan. Akhir-akhir ini memang dadanya terasa sesak secara tiba-tiba._

_"Untuk kanker anda mungkin masih bisa di sembuhkan mengingat kanker itu belum memasuki stadium lanjut. Anda bisa melakukan beberapa pengobatan untuk menyembuhkannya. Untuk sementara saya akan memberikan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sesak."_

_Gaara tersenyum dan bergumam, "Arigato" lalu ia meninggalkan tempat itu._

Gaara masih memandangi surat di tangannya dengan tatapan sendu, apakah ia harus memberikan kabar ini kepada Sakura?

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Gaara menyudahi lamunannya. Ia kemudian memasukan surat itu ke dalam laci di meja kerjanya. lalu mempersilahkan masuk orang diluar pintu tersebut.

Mata Gaara terbelalak lebar melihat Sakura yang datang ke ruang kerjanya. ini bukan jam makan siang, dan Sakura tidak membawa kotak _bento_ yang biasanya dia bawa untuk Gaara.

Untung saja Gaara sudah menyembunyikan surat itu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura melangkah kearah Gaara dan langsung menerjangnya dan membuat kursi yang diduduki Gaara sedikit mundur ke belakang.

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat sikap aneh istrinya, namun ia tetap membalas pelukan Sakura dan menyesap aroma khas dari seorang Sabaku Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan uraian air mata, Gaara terkejut melihat air mata Sakura. Ia juga bingung kenapa Sakura menangis tapi sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Dengan segera ia menghapus air mata Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya,

"Ada apa Sakura? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan Gaara dan itu membuat Gaara semakin bingung.

Melihat wajah kebingungan suaminya Sakura hanya terkekeh,

"Kau akan segera menjadi ayah Gaara."

Deg!

Wajah Gaara terlihat semakin abstrak sekarang, ia dikejutkan dengan berita bahagia itu.

"k-ka-kau hamil?"

Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Gaara langsung memeluk istrinya dengan erat sambil bergumam kata syukur dan terimakasih.

Ya, disaat itu juga Gaara memutuskan untuk merahasiakan tentang penyakitnya dari istrinya.

**Flashback off **

Meskipun dadanya terasa nyeri namun Gaara tetap mencoba bertarung dengan dibantu oleh para ANBU yang kondisinya tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Gaara mencoba mengendalikan pasirnya dan menyerang para bandit, ia begitu kesal karena para bandit itu melukai Sakuranya.

Tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur tempat itu, Gaara sedikit kesulitan mengendalikan pasirnya. Dan itu membuat pimpinan para bandit menyeringai senang. Meskipun sudah banyak luka di tubuhnya ia tahu ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menang mesikpun anak buahnya telah habis, ia yakin ia bisa ertarung satu lawan satu melawan kazekage tanpa pasirnya karena para ANBU sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan kadar chakra yang lemah.

Gaara akhirnya menyerah menggunakan pasirnya dan ia mengambil pedang salah satu bandit yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia sedikit terhuyung karena nyeri di dadanya semakin menjadi jadi. Namun ia tidak menyerah begitu saja dan mencoba untuk tetap fokus. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk melindungi Sakura dan anak mereka.

Sementara di tempat lain Sasuke tengah berlari menembus hujan, ia merutuki hujan itu karena membuat waktunya sedikit terhambat, ia harus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin jatuh dari dahan pohon yang licin.

_'Kami-sama aku tahu dosaku terlalu banyak untuk memohon kepadamu. Tapi untuk kali ini kumohon selamatkanlah Sakura, selamatkanlah mereka'_

Gaara mengarahkan pedangnya kearah pimpinan bandit tersebut, namun naas belum sempat pedang itu mencapai sang pimpinan bandit tubuhnya telah limbung ke tanah.

Sang pimpinan bandit menyeringai senang lalu bergumam,

"Akan kubiarkan kau melihat kematian orang tercintamu Kazekage-sama, baru setelah itu aku akan membunuhmu."

Pimpinan bandit itu berjalan menuju Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya membelalakan matanya ngeri. Kunai yang mengenai bahunya adalah kunai beracun, dan itu membuatnya lumpuh walaupun hanya sementara.

Melihat wajah ketakutan di depannya pimpinan bandit itu tertawa keras, ia memegang pedangnya.

Sakura hanya mampu memejamkan matanya menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

Pedang sang pemimpin bandit itu terayun lalu …

"SAKURA!"

** TBC**

* * *

yang terakhir itu teriakan siapa yah? hehehe gimana nasib sakura selanjutnya?

oh iya penyakit diatas author agak karang, hehehe buat pelengkap aja.

untuk bayi prematur emang kemungkinan besar bermasalah sama jantungnya itu aku browsing hehe

dan untuk insomnia emang bisa menyebabkan kanker, stroke sama diabetes. aku milih gaara sakit kanker aja soalnya ga rela kalo gaara kena stroke atau diabetes hihihi

oh iya maaf ya readers sekalian aku agak lama updatenya hohoho mood ngetik hilang begitu saja akhir-akhir ini, jadi maaf ya! ini diupdate juga karena terus-terusan liat review kalian! review kalian bener bener penyemangat buat aku! aku sangat menghargai itu :D

oh iya jangan lupa mampir di fict ku yang lain yah hehehehe, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :D


End file.
